Young Justice Season 1 Rewrite
by Atombomb639
Summary: a rewrite of my first YJ story because it was just awful I'm not even kidding I except that so I have decided to rewrite it make it better I will be putting forth more time/effort into making something that is actually legible so here's the gist an ex member of the Shadows calling himself Ronin goes to Cadmus and ends up joining the Team but there's more to him than just that enjoy
1. Happy Independence Day Origins Part 1

_**Author: Welcome to the rewrite of my Young Justice Season 1 Fanfic I didn't think I'd ever be back here alright can someone cue the Music (Feels Like The First Time starts playing) enjoy everyone**_

Across from the genetics research building known as Cadmus stood a black armor clad figure he was teenager seventeen of age standing at about six foot he was wearing a black leather biker jacket that was zipped all the way up _**(It's a Kevlar leather that looks like the Jacket from Terminator 3 with a white sew in Ninja star on the back)**_ strapped to his back were a pair of black handled swords one was Samurai sword with a silver blade while the other was a Ninja Sword with a black blade both in black sheaths around his waist was a utility belt it was made of leather which was black in color it had ten pockets with silver studs in addition it had a holster for a repeater crossbow the was black and silver in color under his arm was a black expressionless helmet that would cover the entire face when put on the only other mark besides the lands and grooves craved in it was the white eyes he lowered a telescope from his eye before storing it away the man was simply called Ronin or as the world knew him the World Wandering Vigilante

 _"When night falls I can slip inside find out if there are any connections between Cadmus and the League of Shadows..."_ Ronin thought he was interrupted by the sound of a explosion that blew out some of the windows and began spreading into a fire the armored clad young man quickly ducked down crouching on his hands and knees to avoid being seen and thus blamed for this act of arsine

"Or that could happen..." Ronin muttered tapping his chin in thought he decided it was best not to question his good luck so he sighed before running a hand through his short light brown hair as he tried thinking of a new plan

 _"Ok so when the Fire Department evacuates everyone I can slip in and find what I need."_ Ronin mentally decided closing his eyes crossing his legs and sitting in a meditative stance these could take awhile after about half an hour of just sitting Ronin heard two voices shout

"HELP!"

"GET US DOWN!"

"Stay Put We Will Get You Out." The led fireman called up to them through a bullhorn he was an older man

 _"Oh Christ on a crutch give me a freaking break..."_ Ronin thought getting up he turned to face the Cadmus building to see a pair of scientists standing in the windows looking frantic a pang of guilt hit Ronin so he put on his helmet just as the Scientists were flung from the window by an exposition that's when a red and yellow blur rushed through the line of Firemen it moved up the wall catching both Scientists the figure got both men to the roof throwing them over the side he lost his momentum and barely caught himself on the window ledge below as the Scientists pulled themselves up onto the roof

 _"Kid Flash what's he doing here it's just a fire."_ Ronin thought recognizing the speedy Side Kick from the News

"It's what's his name Flash Boy."

"It's Kid Flash why is that so hard!" the Side Kick exclaimed

"No idea Side Kick." a clearly altered voice said Kid Flash looked up to someone in armor standing above him on the window ledge Kid Flash was a little worried for a moment until this person offered him a hand up which he took they were both standing on the ledge before Kid Flash could say anything. "I see you'll have questions and I will be willing to answer them so starting with what is most likely the first you can call me Ronin and I know who you are nice to meet you by the way so how about you tell me why you're here and maybe I'll be able to help you."

"Um ok well me and my friends are going to investigate Cadmus see what they're up to-" Kid Flash began that's when the straggling Aqua Lad and Robin came running up next to a building across the street

"So smooth but at least he made a friend." Robin commented

"Does he always need to run ahead we need a plan we-Robin." Aqua Lad began only to notice the boy wonder was no longer beside him he looked around for him until he heard Robin's laugh he looked across the street to see Robin flip onto the fire truck use his grappling hook on the latter and swung up onto the window ledge landing next to Kid Flash and Ronin

"-So that's why we came hear." Kid Flash concluded Ronin nodded and gestured for them to follow him into the building Kid Flash did so with Robin following only after a moment of hesitation Aqua Lad rushed up next to the Firefighters

"I need to barrow that." he informed the government workers as he pointed his Water-Bearers they and the tattoos on his arms glowed blue drawing water from the hose aiming the Bearers down Aqua Lad formed a water platform under his feet it spun like a tornado as he used it to raise himself to the roof

 _"We just left those guys on the roof."_ Ronin mentally realized as he helped Kid Flash search through files while Robin typed away on a computer he felt guilt hit him again but then he remembered the other guy outside and he felt better

"Step aboard now." Aqua Lad ordered the two men didn't hesitate to jump on the landed and after a little stumble they sat down Aqua Lad began lowering them to the ground before he could reach the ground Aqua Lad jumped onto the window ledge while still maintaining the water platform the Scientists were soon safely on the ground storing away his Water-Bearers Aqua Lad jumped into the building seeing the others he sarcastically said. "I appreciate the help."

"You handled it besides were here to investigate remember." Robin countered glancing back at him before returning to the computer Aqua Lad then turned to the unknown addition to their investigating team who was leaning against a wall next to a doorway he was peering around the corner

"Who are you?" the Atlantean questioned the armor clad young man turned to him

"Just call me Ronin and I know who are Aqua Lad." with that the sword wielder rounded the corner entering a hallway closely followed by Aqua Lad who didn't really seem to trust him at all the hallway had an elevator to the left of the room they were in it had two potted planets next to it and the doors were open but that wasn't the only odd part it was it was a horned figure standing in the elevator that Ronin and Aqua Lad spotted as the doors shut because of the darkness Aqua Lad couldn't see a thing other than the figures outline but Ronin thanks to his Night Vision saw the nose less pointy eared creature dressed like a hospital patient both of them were to surprised to move

"There was something in the-" Aqua Lad muttered as he started snapping out of his daze while stepping the very puzzled Ronin Kid Flash came around the corner keeping Aqua Lad from going an farther

"Elevators should be locked down." the young speedster stated as Robin joined them Kid Flash was understandable confused Robin suddenly rushed past the three of them stopping just in front of the elevator with the other three stopping just behind him

"This is wrong." Robin stated as he turned on a holographic device on his glove the screen showing the blueprints to the elevator, "Thought so this is a high speed express elevator it doesn't belong on a two story building."

"Neither does what we saw-hey help me out with this Fish Boy." Ronin ordered walking toward the doors with a roll of his eyes Aqua Lad followed and the two fairly easily pried the twin metal doors open to find a giant elevator shaft that kept going down with no end in sight the four were shocked by this on the inside but kept calm and cool on the outside

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin commented stepping into the door

"Whoa that's got to at least fifty floors down." Ronin stated after some mental calculations Robin pulled out a grappling hook and shot it at the top of the elevator shaft before jumping down Ronin cracked his neck jumped on the wire and followed suit Aqua Lad was next then Kid Flash they zoomed past numerous numbers until Robin reached the twenty sixth floor before reaching the end of the line Robin swung over to a ledge before sitting by the elevator and activating his glove to hack into security with cartoonish versions of his head Ronin joined followed moments by Aqua Lad who reached his hand out to help Kid Flash onto the ledge beside Ronin

"Bypassing security...there go." Robin ordered once the heads turned green Ronin and Aqua Lad forced the doors open again allowing the group to enter the twenty sixth floor once they left the elevator shaft they discovered a long metal hallway, "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

 _"If the hallway looks like this I wonder what the rest of the place looks like."_ Ronin thought Kid Flash suddenly rushed forward

"Kid wait." Ronin hissed softly after him but he was ignored Kid Flash kept running until he heard large feet stomping he slid to a stop ending up on his back in another hallway he slid right under the leg of a giant creature the size of elephants with many more coming toward him looking up Kid Flash rolled out of the way narrowly avoided getting crushed that's when the others came in spotted them and froze in place as well Kid Flash used his speed to rejoin them and they watch as the large creatures walked past them as they were staring in complete shock on one of the creatures back there was a much smaller it was the size of a garden gnome it looked at them and its tiny horns glowed red for a moment before returning to a black color once all of the creatures had past them Ronin found his voice, "Well um I don't know about you guys but that seemed completely normal to me."

"No nothing odd going on here." Aqua Lad agreed sarcastically Ronin sighed as he started walking undeterred from his goal the others soon followed after and now he was leading the group farther into the facility

* * *

Deep in another part of the Cadmus Facility sat a Scientist named Mark Desmond but everyone called him in the building just called him Doctor Desmond he used a dropper to suck up a some pink liquid out of a petri dish being very careful Doctor Desmond put a drop of the pink liquid it a vial with a glowing blue crystal inside once the drop hit the liquid it changed into a pinkish color which dissolved the crystal turning the liquid into a glowing blue a smile spread across Doctor Desmond face but was quickly dashed away by the beeping and opening of the door in the doorway stood a man he wearing a dark blue jump suit with a golden helmet metal shoulder pads knee and wrist guards as well as a small golden shield on his left arm but for some reason he also had one of the tiny gnome creatures on his left shoulder

"Doctor Desmond."

"Tell me Guardian what part of no interruptions did you not understand?" Desmond questioned as he stood up from his chair pressed a green button on a metal container capsule with the number thirteen on it and the words 'BLOCK BUSTER' written on it the chilled container opened allowing Doctor Desmond to place the vial in an empty space among a number on the others each held the same blue liquid the container automatically shut Doctor Desmond on to observing something through a microscope

"A G-Gnome on Sub-Level Twenty Six reports four intruders." Guardian informed with a sigh Doctor Desmond turned away from his work

"Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

"No..." Guardian replied a little unsure where this was going unbeknownst to both men a shadow loomed in the doorway

"Then the G-Gnome's confused whatever might occur on our full lad above ground the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C." Desmond stated

"My job to keep it that way." Guardian reminded

"Fine take a squad." Doctor Desmond ordered fed up with the pestering and interrupting of his research nodding Guardian prepared to leave until the shadow entered the room he had the appearance of a tall slender man with blue skin his head however is different from that of a human the most notably things were the presence of horns and absence of a nose he also has pointed fin-like ears and two ribbons of flesh originating on his cheeks he was clad in plain white hospital-like pants and a matching shirt

"Might I recommend Guardian leave his G-Gnome behind if violence should occur."

"The little guy would be in my way and may even slow me down." Guardian agreed glancing to the creature on his shoulder Desmond turned away from his work again this time more invested in what was being said

"No the advantage of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns." Doctor Desmond stated before rubbing under the chin of a G-Gnome that was sitting on his desk once he stopped it's horns glowed a moment later the one on Guardian's shoulder began glowing as well causing Guardian's head to move making him stare blankly forward

"I need my G-Gnome with me at all times." he said in an almost robotic tone he turned gave a bow before leaving the room hands behind his back finally allowing Doctor Desmond to return to his work in peace

* * *

"Ok now that one there hang on ok almost got it-there we go." Ronin said as he and Robin finished hacking into a metal door the light turned from red to green allowing the lock to spin and the door opened showing that their were multiple bug like creatures contained within glass cylinders electricity generating from their bodies the stood for a moment taking in everything

"Okay I am officially whelmed." Robin stated as he and his friends started walking

"I've got to admit for a possible evil organization this is one impressive set u-Wait whelmed? I don't that's a word." Ronin said before following after them Robin shrugged the group stopped in the center of the bug jars

"This must be how they this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash stated he turned to them he gestured to the bug creatures as he spoke, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid it generates its own power with things must be what they're breed for."

"Cadmus even the name is a clue..." Aqua Lad stated

"Of course Cadmus like in Greek Mythology the story of Cadmus and the Dragon the Cadmus of myth created new life a new race by planting or sewing the Dragon's teeth in the Earth." Ronin interrupted continuing off Aqua Lad's thought who was impressed by their new 'Friends' level of intelligence

"And this Cadmus creates new life new races too." Robin added

"Yes but for what purpose?" Ronin questioned Robin walked over to a nearby terminal he pulled a wire and plug from his glove and connected it to an open port in the terminal

"Let's find out shall we?" the boy wonder easily hacked the system and a holographic screen appeared above his glove Robin began flipping through them and reading the description like they were trading, "They call them Genomorphs whoa look at the stats on these things Super Strength, Telepathy, Razor Claws these are living weapons."

"Electricity Generation, Flight they've made an army out of these Genomorphs." Ronin stated

"But for who?" Kid Flash asked

"Now that's the Million Dollar question my friend but if I had to guess the highest bidder probably some foreign Dictatorship." Ronin replied

"That does seem most reasonable." Aqua Lad added Robin kept flipping through the files

"Wait there's something else Project Kr." Robin said as he attempted to the file to no avail, "The files triple encrypted I can't-"

"Don't Move." a voice ordered the four turned to see Guardian and a squad of G-Elves coming toward them Guardian stopped when he noticed the three sidekicks, "Wait Robin, Aqua Lad and Kid Flash you're the intruders?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin snarked before returning to his work the others knew he needed more time to get what they needed so Ronin stepped forward in a nonhostile way

"I believe I know of you your exploits that is you're Guardian a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian replied modestly

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash questioned

"I'm Chief of Security you're trespassing but we can call the Justice League figure this out."

"Do you truly believe the League would approve of you letting Cadmus breed weapons." Aqua Lad snapped the horns of the G-Gnome on Guardians shoulder started glowing and the elder hero seemed confused and conflicted by Aqua Lad's statement he was holding his head with one head he was getting a splitting headache from this

"Weapons what are-what have I?"

 _"Please be done we need to go now I don't think we can distract him any longer."_ Ronin thought

"Take Them Down Hard No Mercy." Guardian ordered with that the G-Elves lunged at them Robin jumped in front of them and both he and Ronin threw down smoke pellets covering them in smoke the G-Elves jumped in the smoke Robin used grappling hook on a support beam above them to swing over their attackers and Ronin pulled his swords out blocking two sets of claws from two G-Elves with two on each sword with a push Ronin knocked them back before jumping up and spilt kicking them away Kid Flash moved back dodging three claw strikes to avoid the last one he jump onto the wall using his feet to push off the wall Kid Flash sent himself into two hitting them both with a punch he flipped off the ground rolled off the another wall with a jump and kicked a third G-Elf in the chest Aqua Lad stumbled forward before throwing a G-Elf off his back before kicking one that was lunging at him away Guardian suddenly blind sided him with a shield check to the back Aqua Lad rolled before smashing into apart of the machine that was connected to the electric bugs bending it Guardian rushed toward him only to intercepted by Ronin his swords striking the shield holding him in place standing up Aqua Lad pulled out his Water-Bearers and formed a water hammer Ronin dropped down to his stomach when he heard a whistle allowing Aqua Lad to jump over him and land a strike on a defenseless Guardian sending him flying away in the opposite direction of the elevator he crashed hard on the ground and was left reeling Aqua Lad put his Bearers away he then turned to Ronin and helped him up to his feet

"Thanks for the assist on that did want to hurt him to bad with my swords here." Ronin said sheathing his weapons Aqua Lad nodded

"It was no problem." Kid Flash jumped through the smoke passed them and started running to the elevator Ronin and Aqua Lad followed after and the G-Elves jumped through the smoke giving chase as the alarm went off Kid Flash stopped at the corner he looked down the hallway to where the elevator was to find Robin hacking into elevator again Ronin and Aqua Lad came to a stop behind him Kid Flash ran down the hall while Ronin and Aqua Lad glanced back to where they came from to find the G-Elves close at heels

"Run Fish Boy Run!" Ronin ordered pushing the Atlantean down the hall the two took off full sprint as Kid Flash reached Robin stopping next to him

"Way to do a team player Rob." the Speedster stated sarcastically

"Weren't you right behind me?" a genuinely confused Robin asked moments later a doors to the elevator opened allowing them to enter once within a few feet from the doors Ronin tackled Aqua Lad sending them both rolling into the elevator the doors closed just in time keeping the G-Elves out the elevator began moving as Ronin helped Aqua Lad up he noticed something

"We're heading down? why are we going down?" Aqua Lad asked clearly wanting to leave this place

"Dude out is up." Kid Flash stated pointing up

"Well excuse me princess Project Kr is down on the last floor Sub-Level Fifty Two." Robin retorted both Ronin and Aqua Lad began rubbing the backs of their heads each having a growing sense of dreed

"You know I'm all for adventure, trouble, and turmoil but we my be getting in over our heads with this." Ronin admitted

"He's right this is out of control perhaps we should contact the League." Aqua Lad stated Robin and Kid Flash contemplated this idea until the elevator binged signaling they had reached the Fifty Second floor the four tensed up and they got into half fighting stances as the doors opened to reveal nothing but two empty corridors with a flesh like substance covering the walls Robin ran out first

"We are already here." Kid Flash insisted before following Robin out Aqua Lad sighed

"Is it always like this for you?" Ronin asked

"Yes."

"Than I feel sorry for you." Ronin stated before following the other two

"Someone has too." Aqua Lad muttered as he joined them behind a number of barrels, "Which way do we go?"

"Yeah bizzaro looking hallway one or bizzaro looking hallway two." Robin replied gesturing with a Birdarang

"Hold!" a sudden voice ordered the group turned to see a humanoid figure in bizzaro looking hallway one his horns and eyes glowed as he raised his hand lifted and then telekinetically threw two barrels at them they sored over head before striking the wall and exploding Aqua Lad and Kid Flash ducked down as they were closest to the blast Robin threw the Birdarang in his hand Ronin pulled out a knife and threw it the projectiles stopped inches from the creatures head the group used the momentary distraction to run down bizzaro looking hallway two the humanoid creature threw two more barrels which exploded behind them the elevator doors reopened reveling Guardian and his squad of G-Elves

"They are headed for Project Kr." with that Guardian and the G-Elves took off down the same hallway the intruders had Kid Flash had ran ahead of the group just as a female African America Scientist walked out of Project Kr that's when Kid Flash rounded the corner with no time to stop slid on the ground knocking the poor woman over turning over the speedster ended up on his hands and knees he glanced at the closing door he saw the door label as Ronin, Robin and Aqua Lad rounded the corner after him thinking fast Kid Flash picked up a nearby metal object and put in the door path keeping it from closing Ronin paused as he helped the woman up he didn't know her reasons for doing this and he was chivalrous individual

"Hurry!" Kid Flash shouted back before jumping through followed by Robin and Aqua Lad the armor clad young man took off in a full sprint just as the pursuers rounded the corner

"Sorry About That Lady Nothing Personal!" Ronin called back before jumping through the door like a driver he rolled to his feet as his hands touched the floor finally allowing Aqua Lad to kick the metal object out allowing the door to seal shut Robin had already hacked the door control locking it

"I disabled the door we're safe."

"We're Trapped In Here." Ronin and Aqua Lad retorted at the same time both were getting lets just say miffed

"Uh guys you'll wanna see this." Kid Flash stated he was currently standing at a terminal at the center of the room Ronin, Aqua Lad and Robin walked up next to the speedster just as he pressed a button which activated lights around the room illuminating a pod with the letters 'Kr' imprinted on it inside the pod was a Caucasian male with short black hair Ronin noted he looked about sixteen years old but he was noticeably taller than most people of his physiological age and is quite muscular too he wore a white one piece suit with a large red shield on his chest the held an S symbol the group recognized in instantly Kid Flash walked around the terminal and up to the pod, "Big K little r the atomic symbol for Krypton."

"So what is he a younger Superman from another dimension or some kind of clone?" Ronin asked

"Robin hack now." Aqua Lad ordered Robin nodded before connecting his glove to the terminal he bypassed security in no time

"Weapon designation Super Boy a clone force grown in Sixteen Weeks from DNA acquired from Super Man." Robin read off Ronin had a look of disappointed under his helmet

 _"So much for my alternate universe theory."_ Ronin thought feeling disheartened his face then contorted to one of pure rage as he fully heard/grasped what Robin had said 'Weapon' that part got to him his fists clenched so tightly that they cracked

"Stolen from Super Man." Aqua Lad corrected

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash stated

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty four seven." Robin continued

"And these creatures the G-Gnomes?" Aqua Lad asked pointing at the screen

"Genomorph Gnomes telepathic force feeding him an education."

"Let's Just Stop Dancing Around IT!" Ronin snapped causing the others to stare at him the outburst of rage had caught them off guard he felt angry and bitter as memories of his old life flooded into his mind he calmed down but still couldn't shake the angry that was in his voice it was painfully clear to the others, "They're Making A Slave Out Of Super Man's Son!"

"Now we contact the League." Aqua Lad decided he press the insignia causing it to glow while the other two tried theirs only for-

"No signal." Robin said

"We're in to deep literally." Kid Flash stated grimly looking up Ronin started checking his belt compartments for anything that could get a signal out

* * *

Outside the door stood Guardian his squad of G-Elves the Female Scientist that Kid Flash had knocked over and Ronin had help up she was currently trying to reopen the door but was having a difficult time getting through their security measures but she was also feeling very conflicted about the whole situation which may also attribute to why she was having so much trouble with the door that's when Doctor Desmond came walking in with the humanoid figure that had attacked the intruders Doctor Desmond walked right up to Guardian

"They're Still In There With The Weapon?!"

"We can't get the door open Robin did something." Guardian replied calmly Doctor Desmond turned to the humanoid

"Use Your Telekinesis!"

"I have tried to no avail."

"Useless This Is A Debacle!" Doctor Desmond snapped growing angry he then turned and walked back over to Guardian, "Get Some G-Trolls Down Here To Muscle The Door Open Now!"

"Alright on their way."

"You realize once we get in there we can't ever let them leave."

"Doc these aren't your typical meddling kids you Don't want to get on the bad side of the Justice League." Guardian stated putting emphasis on 'Don't'

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus board of directors believe me." Doctor Desmond retorted

"Yeah If you say so." Guardian muttered he was ignored as Doctor Desmond looked to the G-Gnome on his shoulder

"Contact the G-Gnomes inside Kr." he ordered the creature closed it's eyes in response the horns on its head glowing

* * *

"This is so wrong." Kid Flash stated unbeknownst to the horns of the G-Gnomes in Super Boy's pod started glowing

"We can't just leave him like this." Robin agreed

"It seems almost inhumane." Ronin added the others looked at him, "You know what I mean."

"Set him free do it!" Aqua Lad ordered the others nodded in agreement with the press of a few buttons Robin opened the pod the boy of steel's hand clenched into a tight fist with a cracking sound Ronin and Aqua Lad noticed this they narrowed their eyes Super Boy's eyes shot open reveling they were blue in color he suddenly lunged from the table he was on reacting fast Ronin pushed Aqua Lad out of the way and brought his arms up to block just in time to get tackled by the boy of steel they flew back tumbled and Ronin's back slammed hard against the ground Super Boy started throwing punches at Ronin's Nth metal covered arms they absorbed the impacts fairly well

"I...Immediately...Regret...This...Decision" Ronin said through each punch the others attempted to restrain the boy of steel Kid Flash grabbed onto his right arm Robin blinded him and Aqua Lad grabbed his left

"Hang On Supey." Kid Flash grunted trying to keep a hold

"We're on your side." Robin stated

"You must restrain yourself we are not here to hurt you." Aqua Lad grunted as he pulled back Super Boy pulled his arms free from Kid Flash's grip and swung his fist back hitting the speedster and sending him flying through some glass of a machine when he the ground he fell unconscious Aqua Lad grip was slipped next he got punched and sent flying into the wall Super Boy resumed pummeling Ronin's arms thinking fast Robin pulled something out from his belt

"I don't wanna do this." Robin exclaimed before slamming a gas grenade in Super Boy's face causing him to reel back not wasting this Ronin used all his strength to drive to foot into Super Boy's chest he flew back and slammed into the terminal Robin pulled out a taser gun Super Boy stood back up coughing heavily the taser wires latched onto Super Boy's suit sending an electric shock through it to no affect Super Boy grabbed the metal wires and with yank he pulled the boy wonder to him grabbing his chest he slammed into ground before stomping on his chest his armor protected his ribs keeping them from breaking Aqua Lad got up again to see his friend in pain Ronin got to his knees holding his arm which was dislocated from the hits his arms took Aqua Lad drew his Water-Bearers formed a giant war hammer and lunged at the boy of steel

"ENOUGH!" the Atlantean practically roared before striking their assailant he flew back into the table of the pod he had been laying on Aqua Lad moved to help Robin up who promptly passed out Super Boy recovered began walking back toward Aqua Lad who stood up and raised his hand actually halting the clone Ronin got up again before putting his arm back in place his healing factor taking care of the rest, "We Are Trying To Help You!"

"Stand Down We Don't Want To Hurt You If We Don't Have To." Ronin growled drawing his swords Super Boy narrowed his eyes before rushing forward Aqua Lad dodged at the last second making his left fist strike the ground Ronin charged in his blades striking Super Boy's right forearm cutting the fabric of the suit using this distraction Aqua Lad tackled Super Boy into the wall drawing his fist Aqua Lad threw a punch which Super Boy caught the punch and kicked Aqua Lad in the chest pushing him away Aqua Lad dodged another punch Aqua Lad kicked the clone in the gut Ronin sheathed his swords and pounded his fists together activating his Shock Gloves **(Like the ones Bat Man uses in Bat Man Arkham Origins)** he set them above the standard taser he punched Super Boy in the face Aqua Lad elbowed him in the neck Ronin threw uppercut hitting Super Boy in the jaw knocking his head back the boy of steel threw a right cross at Aqua Lad who dodged and sent a punch to Super Boy's shoulder blade sending him stumbling Aqua Lad then got the clone in a full nelson the tattoos glowed blue as he started electricity through Super Boy's body Ronin moved in front of them he threw electrically charged punches to Super Boy's face he ended his attack with a punch to gut that actually seemed to do damage Super Boy jumped and kicked his legs out striking Ronin in the chest sending him flying into the door once his feet touched the ground Super Boy jumped up slamming Aqua Lad into the ceiling of the room when he refused to let Super Boy did it again breaking his grip and knocking him out as Ronin was recovering Super Boy rushed forward and delivered a punch to the side of his head knocking him out while simultaneously knocking his helmet with everyone down Super Boy dug his fingers through the door lock and forced it open after a moment to get over the shock Doctor Desmond walked next to the clone accidently stepping on the unconscious Ronin's form causing him to groan out in pain he looked up to see Aqua Lad, Kid Flash and Robin were unconscious as well he smiled and looked over at the boy of steel he only had two things to say

"Atta boy."


	2. With Wonderful Fireworks Origins Part 2

_."This Is not good not good at all it is late they may not answer at all."_ those were the thoughts going through the mind of the head of Cadmus's genetic lab Doctor Desmond had returned to his lad to contact the Cadmus board of directors and he was currently pacing nervously back and forth around the center of room while a G-Gnome sat on his desk it's head following him the room suddenly darkened the only light shown on the center where Doctor Desmond was standing and several monitors descended from the ceiling on mechanical arms they turned on showing the blurred figures of people

"Doctor Desmond you require an audience with the Light." one of the figures said

"Yes very sorry to disturb you at this late hour-"

"Just get to the point." a second one interrupted Doctor Desmond gave a short cough

"Of course-well we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus the origin of the incident is still unclear but it seems to have attracted some unwanted three sidekick Robin, Aqua Lad and Kid Flash breached security with an unknown individual calling himself Ronin they found and realized the weapon the Super Boy of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would be liberators the three are contained and we don't believe the league knows they're here." Doctor Desmond explained he then paused feeling unsure, "What should I do with them?

"Clone the sidekicks and as for this Ronin wipe his mind of the last five or six years and send him to me." one with an Arabic accent ordered based on the tone of his voice he seemed to take joy in that last particular part of the order

"Their substitutes will serve the Light and only the Light." another agreed with the first part of the order this one didn't seem to care about the forth intruder

"And the originals?" Doctor Desmond asked

"Dispose of them leave no trace." the Arabic replied a cruel smile crossed Doctor Desmond's face

* * *

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **July 5th 00:01 EDT**

Deep within the Cadmus facility on Sub-Level Forty Two behind a locked metal door sat four pods and inside of those pods were the unconscious forms of Ronin, Aqua Lad, Kid Flash and Robin they had their arms restrained above their heads which were hanging down a metal table sat slightly to the left of these pods with Aqua Lad's Water-Bearers, Kid Flash's goggles, Robin's utility belt and gloves and lastly were Ronin's swords, belt and helmet Super Boy was also in the room watching them with a blank stare

 _"You Must Awaken You Must Awaken Now!"_ a voice ordered in the minds of the four captives Ronin, Aqua Lad and Robin calmly opened their eyes and raised their heads up in response where as Kid Flash's shot up with a gasp the four of them spotted the Super Boy staring at them with absolute no emotion on his face the silence continued for a moment until-

"What-What Do You Want." Kid Flash exclaimed the clone only narrowed his eyes in response annoying the speedster, "Quit Staring You're Creeping Me Out!"

"Uh KF how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look." Robin suggested Ronin cracked his stiff neck his Accelerated Regeneration having already taken care of the injures that Super Boy gave him the bruise on his head already gone

"You should really learn to hold back that strength of yours ya know becuase you hit like a freaking truck."

* * *

"Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project Sidekick Now!" Doctor Desmond ordered Doctor Amanda Spence as they walked closer to Project Kr she then walked off and Doctor Desmond passed Guardian

"Almost done here Doc." he informed his boss as he passed by Doctor Desmond walked up to the Kr door that a G-Troll was holding while a worker was welding it he peered into the room to find it empty

"Where's the weapon?"

"Super Boy? he carried the intruders to the cloning chamber." Guardian replied in a casually tone while walking up behind him not noticing the tone that Doctor Desmond spoke with that the brown haired man turned to him

"We Have Genomorphs For That Get The Weapon Back In Its Pod Now!" Doctor Desmond ordered rather harshly

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs."

"Don't you now." the horns of the G-Gnomes on their shoulders glowed

"That Clone Belongs In a Cage." Guardian practically growled with that he turned and started heading to the elevator

* * *

"We only sought to help you." Aqua Lad explained

"Yeah we free you and you turn on us how's that for grad-."

"KID! just stop and be quiet please your comments are unnecessary besides I believe are new friend here was not in control of his actions." Ronin interrupted as both he and Robin ejected a lock pick from each of their gloves and started working on their restraints Super Boy's glare softened at this notion

"Well what if I-What if I wasn't?" the clone spoke for the first time well first time at least to them

"He can talk." Kid Flash exclaimed in shock Super Boy clenched his fists glare returning

"Yes He Can!" Super Boy replied growing angry Ronin, Aqua Lad and Robin turned their heads and gave the speedster a 'Really' or 'Seriously' look

"It's not like I said It." the speedster said trying to defend himself

"Just ignore him I've made a mental note to do that from now on." Ronin stated as he and the others looked back at the clone who's eyes softened again

"So the Genomorphs taught telepathically?" Aqua Lad asked

"They taught me much about the world and how it works I can read write I know how life works and goes I know the names of things." Super Boy explained

"But have you seen them have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?" Robin asked

"Images are implanted in my mind-but-no I have not seen them." Super Boy admitted

"I know that feeling the feeling of being entrapped to be closed off from the entire world well I was not stuck in a pod I was however stuck in a monastery for nearly half of my life I had all but forgotten the feel of wind the grass the sun what it was like to take a fresh breath of air." Ronin stated, "But now I have a question do you who you are? What you are?"

"I am the Super Boy a Genomorph a clone made from the DNA of the Super Man created to replace him should he perish to destroy him should he turn from the Light." Super Boy replied it seemed almost like a preprogrammed response a moment of silence occurred no one daring to say a thing for a good while

"To be like Super Man is a worthy aspiration but like Super Man you deserve a life beyond that solar suit beyond your pod beyond Cadmus." Aqua Lad finally spoke the clone seemed to be in thought for a moment until-

"I Live Because Of Cadmus It Is My Home!" Super Boy snapped

"You call this living this isn't what living is like it's slavery and your home is a test tube a glass container." Ronin retorted

"He's right we can show you the Sun." Robin added

"Uh pretty sure it's after midnight but we can show you the Moon." Kid Flash corrected

"We can show you introduce you to Super Man." Aqua Lad stated ignoring Kid Flash Super Boy didn't say anything he just paused in thought

"No they can't they'll be over wise occupied." Doctor Desmond stated as he, Guardian and Doctor Spence walked into the room glancing at Spence he ordered her, "Activated the cloning process."

"Pass Bat Caves crowded enough." Robin half joked

"And Get The Weapon Back In Its Pod!" Doctor Desmond practically barked at Guardian who stepped forward

"How come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash asked

"That's not really the issue at the moment Kid Flash." Ronin stated Guardian placed his hand on Super Boy's shoulder

"Please help us." Aqua Lad tried one last time Super Boy shook Guardian's hand off

"Don't start thinking now." Doctor Desmond said walking past the boy of steel as he did the G-Gnome jump of his shoulder and landed on Super Boy's it's horns glowing the of steel froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car Doctor Desmond now stood in front of the clone, "You see you're not a real boy you're a weapon and you belong to me-well to Cadmus same thing Now Get Back To Your Pod!"

 _"Okay this may just be one of the toughest locks I've ever seen."_ Ronin thought as he kept working the tough shackles holding him Super Boy turned around and left the room Doctor Desmond nodded to Spence she pressed a few buttons on a terminal causing two mechanically arms to rise up in the Sidekicks pod the top part separated into four smaller robotic arms with needles attached they injected into the Sidekicks chest sending an electric shock through their bodies causing all three of them to scream out in pain as the needles drew out blood Ronin raised an eyebrow at Aqua Lad why was he getting hurting by the shocking but then he figured that he could only take magic electricity

"Where's Dubbilex?" Doctor Desmond asked only to here to a foot step startling him he spun around and saw the very Genomorph he was looking for Ronin immediately recognized this as the Humanoid who attacked them when they got off the elevator, "Lurking as usual get the G-Gnomes downloading the Sidekicks memories then delete the source material."

"Hey what are you going to do with me?!" Ronin demanded he was ignored by everyone in the room with a growl of frustration, "Hey Don't You Dare Ignore Me I Demand TO KNOW!"

"Why bother you're not going to remember it anyway." Doctor Desmond replied smirking that cocky little smile

"So you are working with Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Shadows."

"Perhaps perhaps not but as said you won't remember." Ronin's eyes went wide as he realized what this meant he looked over at Guardian who looked away from him rubbing the back of his head clearly not liking this but couldn't do anything because of the mind control he knew he couldn't rely on the older mind controlled hero their was only one option left so the former assassin closed his eyes

"Super Boy you live so that gives you all the rights that come with it the right to choose to follow and forge your own path to choose your own destiny like I have I you see I was once a member of the League of Shadows I was an assassin but I left that life behind because it wasn't living I made a choice I choose to take my life into my own hands to be more than the murderer they meant me to be more than a weapon and now you've reached a crossroad in your life now you have a choice to make so make it what do you want to just be the weapon they designed you to be or a person as I said the choice is yours natural but before you do me a favor and ask yourself one thing what would Super Man do?" Ronin whispered in the hallway Super Boy paused as he began breaking out of the mind control his eyes narrowed a steady rage building up inside he turned and began running back the cloning room along the way he reached up and tossed away the G-Gnome once he reached the room Super Boy ripped the door off cutting all power to the room stopping the electrocution much to the relief of the Sidekicks at last Ronin had managed to unlock his restraints and kick open the pod and went to the table to get his and the others stuff everyone in the room was to distracted to notice as they moved to stop the boy of steel

"I thought I told you to-" Doctor Desmond began only for Super Boy to shove them aside knocking them into the walls with no effort Guardian and Dubbilex slumped against the wall while Doctor Desmond was face down on the floor as for Doctor Spence she smartly backed up against the wall hands raised she carefully moved over to Guardian and Dubbilex before sitting on the floor next to them

"Don't give me orders!" the clone practically growled before he resumed walking until he stopped in front of the pods again standing right were he was before

"Nice to see you again." Ronin stated glancing over his shoulder as he finished reattaching his belt he had already gotten the swords back on the thing was his helmet, "So what did you think of my sod story did it convince you?"

"Yeah are you here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked the clone narrowed his eyes jokily trying to use heat vision after a moment he stopped

"Huh it seems I don't have heat vision so I guess helping is my only option." Super Boy stated smirking slightly at that moment Robin's restraints and pod opened freeing the boy wonder this allowed him to jump out and start rubbing his sore wrist

"Finally it's a good thing Bat Man isn't here he'd have my head for taking so long." Robin said before catching and putting on his belt that Ronin had thrown over to him

"Seriously that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight." Kid Flash stated Ronin walked over to the terminal pressed a button retracting the robotic arms and opening the two remaining pods

"Super Boy free Aqua Lad Robin you get Kid Mouth." Ronin ordered

"Don't give me orde-."

"We Don't Have Time For This We Need To Go So Just DO IT!" the former assassin snapped Super Boy huffed and jumped over to Aqua Lad's pod he ripped the restraints off the Atlantean who started falling but the clone held him while Robin went over to Kid Flash and began picking the locks it was way easier when he could see what he was doing

"Thanks." Super Boy nodded in response the four jumped down and started running to the door once they passed the terminal Ronin joined them in the run he tossed Aqua Lad his Water-Bearers and Kid Flash his goggles Doctor Desmond regained consciousness to see them escaping

"You'll Never Get Out Of Here I'll Have You All Back In Pods Before Morning!" Doctor Desmond promised Robin stopped by Ronin and Kid Flash the three were lingering in the doorway

"That guy is not whelmed not whelmed at all." the boy wonder muttered pulling out and throwing some Birdarangs and throwing them at the pods they stuck in the blood containers

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash asked

"Again I don't think that's a word." Ronin said as they ran out just before the Birdarangs exploded destroying the pods and blood samples Doctor Desmond was on his feet again he watched as the pods fell he then turned glaring at the door as his G-Gnome jumped onto his shoulder

"Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." he ordered the you know the old drill the G-Gnome closed its eye as its horns started glowing all along the walls egg like pods began glowing as the teens kept running

"We're still forty two levels below ground but if we can make the elevator we may have a chance to-" Aqua Lad began only for a group of G-Trolls to emerge and block the path this caused the teens to halt in their tracks the group turned as G-Elves began tearing through the egg like pods on the walls in front a G-Troll tried to smash them they jumped back avoiding it Ronin, Aqua Lad, Robin and Kid Flash made to run past it while Super Boy jumped up punching it out a second one slammed it's fist down on him Ronin, Aqua Lad and Robin jumped over the last G-Troll while Kid Flash ran on the wall they looked back to see Super Boy punching the gut of a G-Troll smashing it into the wall shaking the room

"Super Boy Our Goal Is To Escape This Place Not To Bury Ourselves With Them!" Ronin shouted over the punches

"YOU WANT ESCAPE?!" an enraged Super Boy shouted back before grabbing the hand of a downed G-Troll and throwing it into two others knocking them down as well

"Yes That Works Out Great Thank You." Ronin shouted again as they resumed running once they reached the door Ronin and Aqua Lad pried it open bending both doors quite a bit in the middle not caring about the security system or being stealthy at this point Ronin and Robin pulled out their grappling hooks aimed them at the walls and fired the wires pulling them up Kid Flash jumped onto the ledge to start going up Super Boy grabbed Aqua Lad and jumped once he got up a good few he-

"I'm falling." Super Boy muttered confused thinking Ronin pulled out his crossbow and fired an arrow into the path they were falling in it pierced the metal allowing Aqua Lad to grab it the other moved over to where they were each feeling cornered for the boy of steel who just seemed downright confused, "Super Man can fly why can't I fly?"

"Don't know but looks like you leapt tall buildings in a single bound still pretty cool." Kid Flash stated

"Perhaps you just need practice to get your powers down." Ronin suggested trying to bring the clones sprits up before grabbing his arm and helping him onto the ledge Aqua Lad dropped next to Super Boy who looked around the group as Robin noticed something happening above them

"Thanks."

"Guy This Will Have To Be Our Exit." the boy wonder informed them the elevator was coming down toward them using his strength Super Boy smashed the elevator doors clean off everyone was quick to jump out G-Elves were closing in from the hallway in front of them so the teens took off running down the hallway to their left

 _"Turn left brother."_ Super Boy heard in his mind seeing no other option

"Go left left." the group did as he said and left

 _"Turn right."_ the voice said again

"Right." again they did as he said and turned right only to hit a dead end with a vent in the wall

"Great direction Supey are you trying to get us repoded?" Kid Flash asked as Ronin, Aqua Lad and Robin came to a stop behind them

"No I-I don't understand I-"

"Hey to need to worry SB it's fine." Ronin interrupted looking at the vent

"Yeah he's right this is prefect." Robin added smirking the collection of G-Elves and Trolls rounded the corner to find it empty the only thing there was vent grate that was removed from the wall the teens were now crawling through the vents Robin up front Ronin following in second Aqua Lad in third Kid Flash in forth and dead last Super Boy

"At this rate we'll never get out." Kid Flash complained

"Stop whining." Ronin ordered

"Shh listen." Super Boy demanded behind they could hear thumping as metal shifted and the sound of claws scarping agianst metal followed by some snarls and growls

* * *

Doctor Desmond, Guardian and Dubbilex ran through the halls followed by multiple Genomorphs guided by the tablet hooked up to the security system

"Someone Robin I'd wager hacked our system deactivating internal security cameras but he neglected the motion sensor the G-Elves are closing in they're all coming out here we have them cornered." Doctor Desmond stated opening the door to a men's bathroom Desmond, Guardian and a few G-Elves went to the only vent in the room moments later G-Elves came falling out on top of them Doctor Desmond realized this could only mean one thing, "He hacked the motion sensor!"

* * *

"...So we hacked the motion sensors." Robin finished as he and Ronin were crotched on the ground using their own devices to hack

"Sweet."

"Yep they should really get an upgrade for their security." Ronin added standing up

"But there's still plenty of them between us and out." Robin stated getting up as well

"But I've finally got room to move." Kid Flash stated pulling down his googles he then turned opened the door and started running full speed up the stairwell during the run a group G-Elves came running down the stairs narrowing his eyes Kid Flash charged straight through them knocking them out Aqua Lad, Robin, Ronin and Super Boy in that order following as he was still hacked into the motion sensors Robin checked them to find-

"More Behind Us!" the boy wonder called out

"Super Boy Take The Stairs Behind Us Out!" Ronin ordered not bothering to argue Super Boy turned and slammed his foot down knocking the stairs down the G-Elves chasing them fell and Super Boy began running after his friends

* * *

Desmond, Guardian, Dubbilex and some other Genomorphs were now in the elevator going up

"We'll cut them off at Sub-Level One." Guardian said

"We'd better or the board will have our heads-my head." Doctor Desmond muttered rubbing his throat a thought then came to mind he quickly pressed the emergency stop button causing the elevator to come to a stop once the doors opened Doctor Desmond stepped out and held the door open he looked back at Guardian and continued, "I need to get something from project Block Buster just in case I'll meet you at Sub-Level One."

"Yeah whatever you say Doc." Guardian replied as the elevator doors shut

* * *

Kid Flash kept running up the stairs which were surprisingly clear with the others following up as quick as they could he burst through the door at the top of the stairs he rounded the corner going left when an blaring alarm went of followed by a blinking red light two metal doors ahead of him started shutting and soon blocked the hallway in front of him

"Oh crud." was the only thing the speedster could say before trying to slid to a stop he slammed into the security door flew back rolled and landed flat on his back

"You really need to work on stopping." Ronin stated as he and the others came to a stop behind

"We're cut off from the street."

"Thanks Aqua Lad and Ronin my face and head area hadn't noticed." Kid Flash said in a sarcastic manner

"Now now KF sarcasm is very unbecoming you know." Ronin replied cracking his knuckles Super Boy ignored them as he rushed forward punching the to no effect he dug his fingers in the divide and began pulling to the right Aqua Lad joined in and went to pulling on the left side Ronin got in the middle all three of them put forth their maximum effort into pulling the security doors apart which wasn't going as well as they had previously hoped Robin was already hacking away with his glove

"Can't hack this fast enough!"

"And we sure as Hfil can't pry this open fast enough either!" Ronin added as he strained his muscles behind them G-Trolls started closing in looking around fast the boy wonder noticed a small metal door

"Guys This Way!" Robin called out before kicking the door in opening it the five teens were quick to rush through only to run into Guardian and a ton of Genomorphs blocking their path ahead behind them more Genomorphs closed in they had been ambushed surrounded and were now greatly outnumbered they each prepared to fight Ronin drew his swords Aqua Lad grabbed his Water-Bearers forming sword Robin pulled out some Birdarangs as they were not armed Super Boy and Kid Flash dropped into fighting stances they weren't going down without a battle the horns of every G-Gnome in that vicinity glowed red as they used their telepathy to get the teens minds causing four of them to fall unconscious their weapons clanged and clattered on the ground as their bodies hit the floor with thud Super Boy on the hand fell to a kneeling position arms at his sides suddenly that Dubbilex creature came walking into the circle of Genomorphs his horns glowing as well

 _"Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Super Boy make up his own mind."_ Dubbilex thought Super Boy raised an eyebrow rather dramatically as he heard this voice in his mind he looked at Dubbilex coming to the only logically conclusion-

 _"It was you wasn't it you caused all of this."_

 _"Yes brother it was me I set the fire that lured your new friends here into Cadmus by letting those two see me I woke them when they were in danger."_ Dubbilex admitted

 _"And guided me why?"_

 _"Because you are our hope the Genomorph hero you will blaze a trail for all our brothers showing us the way to freedom."_ Dubbilex explained the G-Gnome realized Guardian's mind before jumping off his shoulder Guardian raised his hand up and held his head he started looking around clearly confused about the whole situation

"What's going on?" the older hero questioned but it seemed like he was asking himself Ronin and Aqua Lad raised their heads up off the ground feeling a little dazed once they regained their senses they glance around then at each other unsure of what was happening Super Boy stood up to his feet as Robin and Kid Flash started regaining consciousness

 _"What is your choice brother?"_

"I Choose Freedom." Super Boy declared as Ronin and Aqua Lad picked up their weapons stood up and sheathed them not longer feeling the hostility from the Guardian or the Genomorphs so they didn't see the need to defend themselves

"It feels like a fog is lifting." Guardian muttered as his mind cleared and everything came back to him Robin stood up while helping Kid Flash to his feet Aqua Lad and Ronin looked over to the elder hero

"Guardian?" Aqua Lad asked warily

"Are you feeling-" Ronin began

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for the concern-Now you five go on and get out of here I'll deal with Desmond." Guardian ordered determined to get some payback on the good Doctor

"I think not." a voice said the Genomorphs behind Guardian parted to reveal Doctor Desmond he held up a vial of blue glowing liquid to them, "Project Block Buster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."

"You know Doctor Desmond I feel like this is probably something you should seriously reconsider because you likely don't know what the ramifications could be for drinking that ser-" Ronin began trying to reason him only for Doctor Desmond to completely ignore him and down the whole vial and he immediately started convulsing and Guardian took a few steps back till he was standing just a few feet away from the teens as Doctor Desmond dropped to floor on his hands and knees groaning and growling from the pain his muscles and body began expanding and growing ripping his lab coat and shirt to shreds he slowly raised his head up and opened his eyes to reveal the iris and pupil had turned completely red while the sclera became entirely black the flesh on his face torn revealing gray almost rock like skin underneath with red markings he stood the rest of his flesh ripped with patches of it here and there he was now a large, grotesque, dark colored monster with a daunting demeanor he now stood on par with the G-Trolls this Block Buster creature sneered at them, "-Or you could just completely ignore me and throw all sense of reason and caution into the wind yes that seems like a viable option as a scientist you see this is way you always use animals before moving onto human test subjects."

"No time for that now just get out of here." Guardian ordered rushing at Block Buster who threw a punch that he narrowly avoided Block Buster followed it with a much faster backhand with no time to dodge Guardian raised his shield in defense the hand struck his shield and Guardian was still sent flying into the wall he slammed against it before falling to the ground unconscious

"Well that worked out great didn't it so um who's next?" Ronin asked Super Boy charged forward not missing a beat he leapt up and threw a punch striking the creature in the face Block Buster retaliated punching the boy of steel in the face knocking him back down Super Boy jumped back up again with an uppercut he followed it up with a right then a left cross Block Buster hit Super Boy in the face again this time sending him flying back hit and spun on his shoulders and neck like a top flipping over the boy of steel launched himself up into the air preparing to bring down both his fists for a sledge hammer Block Buster crotched before leaping up tackling Super Boy straight through the ceiling creating a fairly large hole the other teens stood below it and looked up

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin stated pulling out his grappling hook and firing it through the hole

"Do you think lad coat planed that." Kid Flash asked grabbing ahold of Robin's belt before they zipped up into the room above

"I seriously doubt he is planning anything at this point." Aqua Lad answered

"If he was he probably wouldn't have drank that serum he seemed really desperate." Ronin added pulling out his grappling hook and mimicking Robin's move Aqua Lad grabbed onto Ronin's belt and the two followed after the others they landed behind the hole and saw Super Boy being held up arms restrained to his sides by Block Buster the boy of steel broke the grip of the creature only for Block Buster to grab his legs and throw him back Ronin and Aqua Lad saw him flying toward they braced themselves Aqua Lad caught the torso and Ronin caught the legs both slide back a few feet before falling down Kid Flash and Robin rushed over to their downed forms and helped them up Block Buster roared at them Ronin punched his fist together activating his Shock Gloves his fists sparked Block Buster roared before charging at them the teens rushed forward with Kid Flash leading he slid under causing the creatures punch to miss this distracted him enough allowing Aqua Lad and Super Boy to punch him in the face the creature stumbled back over Kid Flash back slamming on the ground

"Learned that one in kindergarten." the speedster joked standing up Robin jumped over him throwing two Birdarangs Block Buster rolled with his punch deflecting his projectiles Ronin unsheathed his weapons and jumped up onto the creatures back before plunging his swords straight through Block Buster's shoulders causing him to roar in pain and get to his knees one of Ronin's arms snaked around the neck of the creature the other was throwing punches to the right shoulder blade each strike sent electric shocks through Block Buster's body the creature struggled to stand up but once he did he rushed back slamming Ronin into a pillar behind him causing it to crack this forced Ronin to lose his grip and fall to the ground still feeling the shock Block Buster dropped to his knee Super Boy appeared in front of him in a wrestling stance the creature snarled before tackling the boy of steel he slammed the clone into another pillar cracking it Super Boy recovered and threw two punches hitting the creature in the chest Block Buster drew his back striking Super Boy dazing him Block Buster drew his fist back again only for a water whip to wrap around his arm holding it back the creature turned his head only to be struck in the face by by Aqua Lad's knee using his other leg the Atlantean pushed himself up his feet on the pillar above the clone the whip shifted into a spiked mace that Aqua Lad prepared to bring it down on the creatures head Block Buster caught the weapon before throwing Aqua Lad to the floor cracking it Block Buster then threw Super Boy into a different pillar stunning him a broken piece of the pillar fell on him Aqua Lad rolled out of the way avoiding the creatures foot Kid Flash ran in redirecting Block Buster's punch by grabbing his arm this allowed Aqua Lad to recover and raise his mace again before Kid Flash could get away Block Buster grabbed his arm mid-air and threw the speedster into the Atlantean sending Aqua Lad into a pillar and Kid Flash into the wall by the door Block Buster rushed forward punching Aqua Lad through the pillar before his other hand grabbed his neck and face area as he slammed him into another pillar and punched him again shaking the building the boy wonder got an idea from this and activated his glove projecting a holographic lay out of the room

"Of course-KF Get Over!" Robin shouted over to the speedster Kid Flash got back up and ran over to the boy wonder Ronin stood up recovered from the hit he looked over and he saw the two younger males planning he then spotted his Atlantean ally being pined by his face to the pillar Aqua Lad got pulled and slammed against the pillar again reaching to his back he grabbed his other Water-Bearer off his back formed a water shield and used it to block the oncoming punches Super Boy rushed up he punched Block Buster twice in the kidney area before jumping onto his back and grabbing a hold of his head tossing Aqua Lad aside Block Buster grabbed Super Boy used his body to smash the pillar Aqua Lad had been pinned to into pieces before slamming him into the ground dazing him again trying buy more time for Robin to finish his plan Ronin ran in jumped onto Block Buster's back and violently ripped his swords free from the creatures shoulders Ronin landed on the ground as the Block Buster roared in pain again as blood spilled leaking from the four open wounds going down his arms, back and chest Block Buster turned to the former assassin growling in rage

"Come of ugly just you and me." Ronin challenged activating his Shock Gloves sending a current through the blade Block Buster charged at Ronin and the engaged in a fight Ronin dodged punches while landing solid and painful electrically charged slashes when he could on Block Buster's chest, arms and legs drawing blood with each strike

 _"Where are the tendons on this freaking thing."_ Ronin thought as he tried to kept ahead of Block Buster's attacks while landing some of his own over on Robin's holographic projection of the room a pillar disappeared as the finished their plan Robin then deactivated his glove Block Buster suddenly lunged forward catching Ronin off guard and in a bear hug he lifted him up and began crushing his spine the former assassin screamed out in pain as he dropped his swords with a clang

"Got it?"

"Got it."

"Than go." Kid Flash took off running he ran to the side of Ronin and Block Buster his foot slammed on the ground and he redirected himself into a leap he flew past in front of their faces the creature loosened his grip on the former assassin in surprise much to his relief the speedster punched Block Buster in the face ripping the rest of his old flesh off his head Kid Flash rolled on the ground turned around and stopped on his heel Kid Flash looked down at the flesh bit in his hand and got an idea from this

"Got your nose." the speedster joked smirking this enraged Block Buster smashed Ronin against the ground the Block Buster went after Kid Flash his arms raised up the speedster jumped out of way of the creatures arms he avoided getting smashed into the ground and began running with the creature formally known as Doctor Desmond following after Ronin let out a groan as he rolled over to his hands and knees

"OW! Yeah okay the pain all of it is in my bones nothings broken armor held up but still." the former assassin groaned out holding a hand on his chest Aqua Lad and Super Boy came over to him and helped to his feet by looping their arms under his once the former assassin was steady on his feet Aqua Lad held his own arm, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah I'm good." Super Boy replied as Ronin picked his swords back up

"My arm is not dislocated I can keep fighting." Aqua Lad stated the boy wonder activated his holographic glove

"Aqua Lad Ronin Super Boy Get Over Here I've Got A Plan!" Robin over to them from the other side of the room Kid Flash run backward his back ended up against a pillar

"Come And Get Me You Incredible Bulk!" the speedster taunted Block Buster threw a punch that missed Kid Flash as he dodged at the last second and shattered the pillar behind him as speedster attempted to run away some flying debris hit him in the back right between the shoulder blades knocking him down the speedster rolled to his hands as Block Buster leapt into the air Kid Flash rolled out of the way keeping himself from getting smashed Kid Flash tried to regain some moment to run but Block Buster acted fast enough to strike the speedster in the back just as Robin finished explaining the plan

"Those Two and That One." the boy wonder told them pointing to three pillars Robin deactivated his glove and pulled out four Birdarangs from his belt Ronin pulled out his retractable Bo staff and used it to break the rest of the pillar Block Buster had slammed him into Aqua Lad formed a water spiked mace and smashed one to the right of Ronin while Super Boy was left of Ronin and broke his with a punch Kid Flash dodged another punch from Block Buster which destroyed another pillar

"Sorry try again." the speedster taunted running off avoiding another hit Robin pulled out a piece chalk and drew an X in the center of the room Ronin grappled up to the ceiling with Super Boy and Aqua Lad spilled water over the X on moments later Kid Flash ran through the water he turned slid to a stop just beyond the X Super Boy let go of Ronin and punched Block Buster on the top of the head knocking him down perfectly on the X Ronin followed after the clone dropping from the ceiling he pulled swords out during the fall and he used his falling momentum to impale Block Buster through the shoulders again the weapons even pierced into the stone floor pinning Block Buster in place Aqua Lad then sent a current through the water as Ronin jumped off of Block Buster's chest zapping the creature into a nearly unconscious state

"Everyone Move." Robin yelled the group of teens began running for the doors in a mad dash as the four Birdarangs Robin had thrown were now glowing before they blew up taking the last remaining pillars with them the ceiling collapsed first onto Block Buster the rest of the building soon following as they were unable to get out in time the five hit the deck Ronin's armor kept him safe while Super Boy and Aqua Lad covered Robin and Kid Flash with their superhuman bodies as the debris of the entire two story building buried them the once it had all settled and rubble lay still Super Boy's fist burst from under out from under a rock he placed it on a rock in front of him before pushing the entire slab of rock up with the other with one push the boy of steel throw it away the others to get up only Ronin, Aqua Lad and Super Boy were standing upright Kid Flash and Robin however had their hands on their knees but all five were breathing pretty hard Ronin took off his helmet to breath easier he closed his eyes sweat dripping down as the cool night wind blew on his face and through his hair

"We did it." Aqua Lad said with heavy breaths

"Thank the lord that Block Buster guy was really tough." Ronin breathed out opening his eyes

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin jokily asked as he and Kid Flash tried to high five only aggravate their injuries their hands went to the ribs Super Boy walked over to the unconscious Block Buster he was still pinned back to the ground swords still in his shoulders under a large slab of concrete the wounds Ronin had given his were already scabbed over and fading into scars along his arms one eye was swollen shut and bruised the clone didn't know how to feel

"See the Moon." Kid Flash suddenly said Super Boy turned and all five of the teens just found themselves staring up at it

"To be honest I didn't think we were going to see again a couple of times back there." Ronin admitted smiling before placing his helmet back on his head he then turned to retrieve his surprisingly undamaged swords from Block Buster's shoulders Super Boy narrowed his eyes as he spotted something flying toward them it was the figure of a man that was immediately recognized

"And Super Man do we keep our promises or what?"

"Oh you guys are in so much trouble" Ronin stated the man of steel was joined by Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Zatara and Captain Marvel they began descending Super Man landed on a pile of rubble just in front of the teens while the other four landed on street which surrounded the crater to the teens left also landing on the street above the crater were Captain Atom, Hawk Man, Wonder Woman, Hawk Woman and one of Green Lanterns landed joining the man of steel were the other Green Lantern the African American one he was carrying Bat Man, Green Arrow, Aqua Man and Black Canary with him they stayed standing still for a few moments no one making a move Super Boy finally stepped forward passed the others he grabbed the torn cloth of his suit and lifted it up showing off the family crest Super Man's eyes went wide before narrowing again much to Super Boy's disappointed

"Is that what I think it is?" Bat Man asked

"Don't call him an 'it' or you and I will have a problem." Ronin stated he stepped next to the boy of steel while glaring at the Dark Knight who countered with his famous Bat Glare neither intimidated the other

"I'm Super Man's Clone!" Super Boy announced shocked looks over took over many members of the Justice League a slightly awkward silence hung in the air until the eye's of the Dark Knight narrowed again

"Start talking." he demanded so the five teens began explaining everything that happened at Cadmus all the genetic experiments, mutation, cloning procedures everything that they knew about it in total it took them about thirty minutes to explain the whole story during that time some of the leaguers had managed to dig Guardian up who was currently elaborating the whole story to the Justice League rather than stick around both Green Lanterns, both the Hawks and Captain Atom took away the unconscious Block Buster held within a bubble created by the Lanterns

"So now are glad we didn't let him come?" John asked

"actually yes I am." Hal replied

"Personal I glad she was sick after this whole event." Hawk Man told his wife

"I think we may have lucked out." Hawk Woman agreed as they continued flying back on the ground the five teens stood together separate from the Justice League who were all still listening to Guardian Super Boy glance over to the small group on Super Man, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman the green man noticed the stare and placed his hand on the man of steel's shoulder and said something to him Super Man glanced over at them Super Boy quickly looked away but looked over again Super Man looked back to his group and sighed he turned away before walking toward his clone he seemed to feeling awkward and unsure

"Listen um Super Boy this is all very new and confusing for me but we'll figure something out the League will I mean for now at least I'm going to need some time to process this whole situation but we'll talk later I promise as for right now I better make sure that Block Buster creature squared away according to your story he's pretty dangerous." the man of steel explained before turning flying up and off into the air Super Boy watched as his figure got smaller a combination of emotions boiling inside he wasn't sure which to go with in the situation until he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back to see Ronin

"He said he'd talk to you so that's something a start at the very least." the former assassin stated Super Boy smiled slightly feeling better about everything the group of teens then turned when they heard footsteps coming toward them Bat Man, Aqua Man and the Flash were coming over to them

"Cadmus will be investigated all Fifty Two levels but let's make one thing clear." Bat Man said as he others came to a stop

"You should have called." Flash injected much to the Dark Knight's annoyance

"They tried but we were so far under ground a signal couldn't get through so they figured they'd contact you guys when we got higher up only for us to discover Cadmus had some kind of jammer that blocked transmissions to the outside world so our goal was now to get out of the building so one of them could reach you." Ronin explained quickly with as annoyed tone with a sigh he continued, "Maybe if you had been paying attention in the first place you wouldn't be so lost you may be fast on your on feet Flash but your are dead slow on the uptake."

"And you are?"

"Just call me Ronin and I'm the guy who helped them escape."

"End results aside we are not happy you three hacked into Justice League systems disobeyed our direct orders and endangered your life's and the life's of others you Will Not be doing this again." Bat Man stated putting emphasis on 'Will Not'

"Actually the five of us talked about it and I rather enjoyed working with them so I think We Will be doing this again." Ronin stated crossing his arms Aqua Lad placed a hand on shoulder

"He is We Will be doing this again." the young Atlantean confirmed

"Aqua Lad stand down." Aqua Man ordered

"Apologies my King but No." Aqua Lad replied he was determined to have his say on the matter Aqua Man was understandably surprised by this bluntness, "We did good work here tonight the work that you trained us to do along the way we made new allies no new friends who stuck with us and had our backs through it all with their help we won the battle and together on this night together we forged something powerful something important."

 _"Bold words Fish Boy."_ Ronin thought smirking

"Look if this is about your treatment at the Hall Of Justice the three of yo-" Flash began

"Haven't you been listening it's the five of us and it's not about what happened at the Hall." Kid Flash interrupted

"Bat Man we're ready to use what you taught us or why teach us at all?" Robin questioned stepping forward

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple you either get on board or you get out of our was." Super Boy finally spoke stepping forward with the others the five teens stood together clearly not backing down on this even under the Bat Glare

"Give us a couple of days we'll get something ready." Bat Man finally spoke

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **July 8th, 08:04 EDT**

It was a sunny day in a place called Happy Harbor it was a small municipality in the state of Rhode Island just on it's boarder sat a mountain however the inside of this mountain was hollowed out into a base it had a Grotto, a Hangar Bay, a fully stocked Kitchen, a Library, furnished Living quarters, a furnished Lounge, a state of the art Medical bay, a Mission Room which is what they were currently standing in, Showers, some empty room with selves, a Waterfall Room in which Ronin would be spending time in and a state of the art Workout room inside various Leaguers were working to finish the restoration of the place standing in middle were many of the Leaguers and the Teens expect they were in civilian clothes Ronin had his leather jacket on the on that he was wearing during the Cadmus invasion a white T-shirt underneath the jacket a pair of blue jeans black combat boots and a pair of sunglasses **(Like the ones from Terminator 2)** Aqua Lad was wearing a blue and black jacket with a high collar to hide his gills and tattoos, black pants and black sandals Kid Flash who Ronin and Super Boy now knew as Wally he was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a blue short sleeved button up shirt with brown pants and black and white sneakers Robin was wearing a red and black hoodie black pants sunglasses and like Wally a pair of black and white sneakers Super Boy now wore a black T-shirt with the classic S-shield in red siting in the center of his chest and a brown leather jacket he also donned dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt on them

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League we're calling it into service again since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight you'll do so on League terms Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor Black Canary is in charge of combat training and I will deploy you on missions." Bat Man explained

"Real missions?" Robin asked

"Yes but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff there's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." the Flash added jokily jabbing a thumb to his logo

"Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter Bat Man needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aqua Man stated

"And the six of you will be that Team."

"Cool-wait six?" Robin realized Bat Man didn't answer he instead looked up to the shadows behind them by the zeta tubes the teens turned to see Martian Manhunter and a younger Martian female step out she had amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair her outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt with a red belt and a gold belt buckle, a cape held with a gold clip, gloves, and ankle high boots

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian." Bat Man explained the female Martian gave a nervous wave and smile

"Hi."

"Liking this gig more ever minute." Kid Flash whispered to Robin he then stepped forward, "Welcome aboard I'm Kid Flash that's Robin (rock on sign) and Aqua Lad (nod) it's cool if you forget their names."

"Since you forgot us KF I'm Ronin and this is Super Boy it's nice to met you." Ronin said pointing to himself then the clone

"I am honored to be included it is nice to meet you all." Mas Martian replied smiling at them Robin, Aqua Lad and Kid Flash stepped over to her first and started talking Ronin paused before looping an arm around Super Boy's shoulder

"Hey what-let me go." the clone protested quietly

"You'll thank me for this later I promise." Ronin stated leading him over to the others Miss Martian's cape suddenly disappeared as her shirt changed to black matching Super Boy's shirt

"I like your shirt." Miss Martian said with a small smile and blush on her face Super Boy smiled Robin elbowed him with a smirk

"Today is the day." Aqua Lad stated smiling at the group

 **WASHINGTON D.C.**

 **July 8th ?:? EDT**

The pile of rubble that was once Cadmus building was currently being cleaned up by a crew of construction workers but below ground was the true wonder of genetic engineering Guardian sat behind a desk with Doctor Spence and Dubbilex standing in front of it

"Cadmus changes today with Desmond out of the picture the boards placed me in charge Doctor Spence you're acting chief scientist no more G-Gnomes suppressing our wills no more secret breeding projects this is a kinder gentler Cadmus."

"Then I will help in any way I can brother." Dubbilex stated unbeknownst to the group they were being watched by the security cameras and a number of blurred out figures on a number of monitors the screen watching Cadmus then shut off

"Can the Light afford to leave guardian in charge Without the G-Gnomes?" one questioned

"We have subtler means of control what concerns me is the children." a second one replied the screen changed to show a picture of the teens running through the Cadmus hall, "We now know The League is willing to employ young heroes To do their dirty work now that's a dark twist."

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage even the temporary loss of the weapon may prove useful eventually everyone sees the Light." a third stated


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor Young Justice

**_Author: Sorry this took so long but I had to wait to get the DVD for the show because I couldn't find it anywhere online._**

* * *

 **STAR CITY**

 **July 17th 23:16 PDT**

* * *

The night time an excellent time to commit unspeakable crimes and In that dead of night down at the Ship Yard of Star City a group of thugs were busy smuggling in some legal weapons to sell on the streets they were working for the infamous crime boss/lord named Daniel Brickwell better known by his street name Brick but he wasn't just your run of the mill human he was most known for being a meta human with superhuman strength and near invulnerability to most means of harms such as arrows, bullets and missiles it hardly even fazes him his night was going rather well at least for him Green Arrow hadn't shown up maybe busy with the Justice League and he was hoping it would stay that way but the hope was basically dashed away as a crane above them lowered a shipping crate and two thugs opened it up to pull out a green case until an arrow struck between them and released a plume of knock out gas causing both thugs to drop the case as they fell unconscious scattering weapons on the ground a pistol went farther sliding near Bricks feet so he kicked it up into his hand he took aim and searched for his target eventually spotting him standing atop the crane it was not Green Arrow it was however his sidekick Speedy.

"YOU AGAIN! I'm Starting To Get Insulted Green Arrow's Not Messing Up My Operation Personally!" Brick snapped at the sidekick.

"I Frankly Don't Care What You're feeling!" Speedy retorted with a shout Brick gave an annoyed grunt as he pulled the trigger firing his newly acquired weapon Speedy jumped out of the way causing the laser to hit where he had been standing and explode Brick fired another shot to where Speedy was going the archer kicked off an I beam he grabbed a nearby railing turned and kicked of the walkway as another shot flew missing him once again he landed on a another I beam below and began running Brick kept firing his weapon and missing every shot after a few more shots Speedy drew a second arrow flipped over a shot and released said arrow it flew with an incredible accuracy got the arrow in the barrel of the weapon causing it to explode while also forcing the crime boss to cover up protecting his head but the explosion also destroyed both of Bricks shirts he seethed in rage as he glared up a the sidekick.

"Do You Know What I Pay For A Suit In My Size! Scorch the Earth boys." Brick ordered his group of thugs they all aimed weapons similar to the one Brick had been holding only for a blur of yellow and red to take two of them out the remaining two aimed where the blur had gone only for a throwing knife and a Birdarang to knock the weapons from their hands the figure of Robin swung above them the figure of Ronin landed in front of them both thugs rushed the Former Assassin only for him to block both their hits and slam their heads together knocking them out Ronin looked at Aqua Lad and gave a thumbs up.

"Go I'll Take Care Of These Guys." Ronin ordered the young Atlantean nodded and then rushed off to help the others Brick dug his fingers into the ground pulled a large stone out of the ground and lifted it above his head and threw it at Speedy who was now running along shipping containers the bow wielding sidekick narrowly ducked he then stopped with his foot against a container in front of him Brick ripped another stone from the ground and Speedy pulled back on his bow string and let loose another explosive arrow Brick used his shoulder to shield himself it hit and blew up he then hurled the other boulder only for Speedy to jump out of the way and fire a smoke arrow blinding Brisk as Aqua Lad to intercepted and cut the rock in half with one of his water bearers which was forming water into a sword Speedy walked next to Aqua Lad as he deformed his weapons Ronin activated his Shock Gloves and went to take on Brick.

"The cave is prefect it has everything the Team will need." Aqua Lad stated picking up a conversation they had put a pin in before that's when Robin landed behind and turned toward them.

"For covert missions ya know spy stuff." the Boy Wonder added Kid Flash came running up the container he flipped and landed.

"And wait till you meet Super Boy and Miss Martian but I saw her first." the Speedster exclaimed.

"She Is So NOT Interested In You My Friend Just Give It Up!" Ronin yelled back as he dodged a punch before throwing his own right hook to face which was followed up by a left to the gut frustrated Brick backhanded Ronin sending him flying back into a shipping container bending it Brick quickly lifted and threw a third rock forcing three of the four teens to jump out of the way Aqua Lad held his ground as he formed a pair of water maces and slammed the rock to bits Speedy kneeled down and loaded three more explosive arrows he fired them causing them to stick to Brick's chest they soon exploded separately each blast made the crime boss stagger back a little bit the last one made him kneel but Brick just laughed it off.

"Tell Arrow He Shouldn't Send Boys To Do A Mans Job." Brick sneered at them that's when he noticed the Former Assassin had pulled himself free from the wall and was rushing at him.

"Tell That To My Fist." Ronin shouted as he jumped up into the air as he came down he slammed his electrically charged fist into Bricks head smashing it down into the concrete and cracking it Ronin then grabbed Bricks shoulders lifted him up and drove his armored knee into the crime bosses nose as Brick tried to get up and swing a punch Ronin evaded and the tackled the large man using his foot and grappling hook Ronin pinned Bricks arms to the ground and then began wailing away driving his electrically charged fist into the mans skull again and again.

 _"OK This is just getting brutal even though he's not really hurting him."_ Speedy thought he aimed an arrow and released it Ronin heard the sound of the arrow flying through the air it struck Brick in the chest covering him in red expanding foam Kid Flash came to a stop in front of Speedy.

"High-density polyurethane foam Nice." the Speedster complimented.

"Next Time Give A Warning You Could Have Hit Me." Ronin shouted up Speedy didn't reply he just turned and began walking away heading to a space between the containers on both sides were Aqua Lad and Robin.

"So, Speedy, you in?" Robin asked this caused the Archer to stop.

"Pass I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a baby sitter or a clubhouse To hang out with the other kids your Junior Justice League is a joke something to keep you busy and in your place." Speedy stated as he began walking again into the shadows.

 _"Huh and this guy is suppose to be their friend."_ Ronin thought as he grappled up to join the others.

" I don't want any part of it." was the last thing Speedy said before his disappeared in the shadows the three Sidekicks exchanged glances.

"Oh Way To Go On The Dramatic Exist Well Guess What I'm Not Impressed I Can Do That Too." Ronin shouted after the archer as he placed his grappling hook back on his belt, "Hey no offense here guys but your friend is kind of a jerk."

"Hey That's Not-" Kid Flash began only to really find nothing to argue with, "Okay maybe he can be a little hot head at times."

"Most of the time." Aqua Lad sighed.

"Anyway it looks like I was right Robin you own fifty bucks now."

"Oh Come On!" the Boy Wonder exclaimed as he reached into his belt pulled out some money and handed it over to Ronin who put the money away in his belt that's when the Boy Wonder thought of something. "Why did you come along if you knew he wasn't going to join anyway?"

"You know I was actually wondering the same thing." Kid Flash said.

"Because I got board of beating up simply Muggers and Bank Robbers with guns back in Happy Harbor so I figured Illegal Arms Dealers would be a step especial one with Super Human powers." Ronin answered as he cracked his neck, "I must say I am disappointed."

"I suppose that makes sense but what of Super Boy and Miss Martian?" Aqua Lad asked.

"Super Boy is just to hot headed for a sparing match he'd just lose control no one wants that and I'm more or less teaching Miss Martian how to fight and about Earth culture it can rather bothersome but I do enjoy her company." Ronin stated with a shrug, "Listen I gotta get back to Mount Justice soon."

"I'd better get going too or Bat Man will kill me for not being in contact this long." Robin stated, "So see you guys tomorrow."

"Um Yeah we'll uh see you then." Kid Flash said.

"Safe travels you two." Aqua Lad commented both Ronin and Robin pulled out their grappling hooks fired them to some nearby tall objects and they both swung off in opposite directions.

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **July 18th 11:16 EDT**

* * *

 **"Recognize Robin B Zero One Kid Flash B Zero Three."** Mount Justice Computer spoke signaling someone was using the Zeta Tube that's when two figures appeared in the tube when they finished materializing it revealed both Robin and Kid Flash forms both in civilian clothes the two teens then rushed to the center of the room to see that Ronin, Miss Martian, Aqua Lad and Super Boy they were also in civilian clothes and looking a set of holographic monitors.

"Did you ask him?" Robin question in a rushed tone causing the others to turn to them.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked with a similar tone to Robins.

"He's arriving now." Aqua Lad replied with a small smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he took off down they hall Robin and Aqua Lad following soon after though the Atlantean was going at a slower pace Ronin, Super Boy and Miss Martian exchanged a glance.

'Well hello to you too." Ronin muttered to himself as he pushed his sun glasses up on his nose before grabbing his swords and belt off the ground,

"Come on let's go greet Red Tornado." Miss Martian insisted.

"Whatever."

"Alright ." Ronin agreed as soon as he did the female Martian flew ahead with that the two remaining teens followed their friends deeper into the Caves of Mount Justice they walked along some corridors before eventually arriving at the back entrance where a square hole in the ground opened up to reveal a hatch and a metal corridor that the group of teens walked out off to stand on the grass covered ramp that's when Red Tornado landed at the edge.

"Red Tornado."

 **"Greetings is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"** Red Tornado inquired.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqua Lad explained.

"I actually just came to say hello." Ronin stated with a slight wave.

 **"Hello Ronin and as for Mission assignments they are the Bat Man's responsibility."** Red Tornado reminded them.

"But it's been over a week and nothing has-" Robin began protest but Red Tornado interrupted him with a raise of his hand.

 **"You will be tested soon enough for the time being simply enjoy each others company."**

"This team is not a Social Club." Aqua Lad insisted.

 **"No but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the Cave."** Red Tornado recommended as he started walking past the teens to enter the Cave.

"Keep busy." Kid Flash muttered with discontent as he lightly punched Robins shoulder.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin questioned in a similar tone.

"Oh I'll find out." Miss Martian said overeager to please before she could try Ronin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother he is a machine inorganic you cannot read his mind if I remember this correctly." the Former Assassin reminded her, "Besides it wouldn't be a wise idea to try and read the minds of any Justice Leaguers they have there own secrets and personal lives ones that they would want to keep hidden."

"Oh right those are actually good points."

"It would have been a nice try though...So Uh you know what I'm thinking right now." Kid Flash tried to flirt while looking in the female Martian's eyes.

"We all know what you're thinking right now." Robin scoffed as he elbowed the Speedster in the side.

"Ow."

"Seriously you're about as subtle as a train wreak...on a boat when it comes flirting KF." Ronin joked the Speedster just groaned.

"And now we tour the Club House." Aqua Lad said looking at the ground with a slightly bitter tone.

"Well Super Boy, Ronin and I live here we can play tour guides." Miss Martian stated trying to bring the mode back up everyone looked over at the males who were standing in the back Ronin just gave a long drawn out sigh.

"Yeah alright sure why not it's not like I have anything better to do it could be fun." the Former Assassin conceded with a shrug.

"Hey don't look at me." Super Boy simply said.

"We won't a private tour sounds much more fun." Kid Flash said turning to only female of the group.

"She Never Said Private." Robin exclaimed outraged he then whispered, "This really is a train wreak."

"This getting ridiculous." Aqua Lad muttered as he face palmed.

"This is suppose to be Team building so we'll all go together no excuses no exceptions." Ronin cut with in a stern commanding tone leaving no room to for anyone to argue the Former Assassin then gestured for Miss Martian to led on the group of teens turned around and began walking back inside Mount Justice with Robin pulling Kid Flash back putting him in front of Aqua Lad.

"So this would be the front door-." the Female Martian began they trekked back through the many corridors of Mount Justice they walked until they walked out of a hole in the cliff side with a ridge and a curved out path way.

"-And this would be the back door you see the Cave is actually the entire mountain the Justice League really built this place to last solid as a Mountain." Ronin continued as they kept walking entering in through another door.

"It was hallowed out and reinforced by Super Man and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash added his voice echoing off the walls as the group came to a stop atop a set of stairs overlooking the mission room, Zeta Tubes and an water entrance.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall Of Justice?" Super Boy questioned.

"The Caves secret location was...compromised." Aqua Lad admitted.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah that makes sense." Ronin scoffed.

"If villains know of the Cave then we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian said.

"I'm always on constant alert." the Former Assassin stated pushing his sun glasses up Robin suddenly grabbed Miss Martian's hand.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, So they'd never think to look here." the Boy Wonder tried to explain but Miss Martian just seemed more confused so Ronin sighed as he pulled Robin back and pushed Kid Flash away.

"Now now you're just confusing the poor girl basically the bad guys won't think this place will go into use again since they know about it what we're is called hiding in plain sight."

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian replied scratching her head she was still a little confused Super Boy sniffed the air smelling something.

"I smell smoke."

"Oh No My Cookies." Miss Martian cried she then turned around and flew back the way they came leaving others behind in the room confused flying into the kitchen Miss Martian landed in front of the oven and used her powers to open it pull a tray with burned black cookies on it and set it down on a cooling tray that was sitting by the sink by point the others had caught up Kid Flash leaned over the counter to inspect the burnt crumbs, "I was trying out grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of- Heh. Never mind."

"Well at least you didn't start a fire this time fifty foot flames." Ronin said with a relieved sigh as put the fire extinguisher he brought with him on the floor next to the doorway before walking up next to the female Martian and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Next time if you really want to cook something just please come to me for help alright I should be able to teach you a thing or two about cooking."

"Okay."

"I bet they would have tasted great he doesn't seem to mind." Robin snarked while also trying to consul her everyone looked over at Kid Flash who was eating up all of the burnt cookie bits once he noticed the looks he glanced around.

"What I have a seriously high metabolism." Kid Flash defended.

"I'll make more."

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqua Lad said.

"Thanks Aqua Lad."

"We're off duty call me Kaldur'ahm actually my friends call me Kaldur." the Atlantean said as Kid Flash finished his cookies.

"I'm Wally see I already trust you with my secret ID." the Speedster stated with his head resting on his hand while he leaned against the counter trying to act all smooth and suave he then gestured over to Ronin and Robin, "Unlike the dark glasses bros here Bat Man forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name and Ronin just refuses to tell us."

"Look pal I've got some personal things I'd prefer not to drag you all into not yet at least besides I'm not sure I can fully trust you all." Ronin stated crossing his arms rather defensively the others decided not to press the mater any farther.

"Well mines no secret it's M'gann M'orzz but you all can me Megan it's an Earth name and I'm on Earth now." Miss Martian gushed Super Boy had a slightly sour look on his face as he pushed off the counter he was leaning on and began walking out of the Kitchen.

 _"Don't worry Super Boy..."_ a sudden voice said causing the Kryptonian clone to stop and look at the source, _"...We'll find you an Earth name too."_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Super Boy snapped a look of rage on his face everyone was now looking at him like he had gone completely insane before remembering oh yeah Martian telepath so they all turned back to her.

 _"W-What's wrong I don't understand..."_ a very confused Miss Martian thought invading the others heads this caused them all of them to grip their heads in pain as they felt her forcefully enter their minds while Super Boy had a look of disbelieve, _"...Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_

"Make it stop make it stop GET OUT!" Ronin snapped holding his head in both of his hands as he remembered something in his past this snap caused her to leave their minds and step back once she did Ronin began shaking slightly at the memories he stepped back while muttering incoherently to himself.

"Ronin are you okay?" Aqua Lad asked in concerned tone he moved and placed his hand on the Former Assassins shoulder making him flitch a little.

"Yeah I'm fine...let's just say the last experience I had with a telepath wasn't a pleasant one."

"I'm uh I don't-"

"Things are different on Earth here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides Cadmus's creepy little psychic G-Gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Kid Flash rather unhelpfully added.

"I didn't mean I mean I'm sorry I wouldn't want to-"

"Just. Stay. Out." Super Boy demanded rage clear in his face with that he turned walked out of the room and sat down on the couch in the living room and a awkward silence occurred with the remaining teens glancing at each other Ronin finally calmed down.

"Hey M'gann do you remember that really cool thing you showed me the other day?" the Former Assassin finally said trying to change the subject this instantly changed the Female Martians mood as lightly slapped her forehead.

"Hello Megan now I know what we can do." without explaining farther she flew out of the room leaving Wally, Robin and Kaldur confused the Boy Wonder shrugged and the three began following her to where ever she was going now as the only one in the kitchen Ronin turned his attention to the living room where Super Boy was still siting with a sigh the Former Assassin walked into the living room and stood in front the clone a stern look on his face.

"What?" Super Boy finally asked.

"You overreacted."

"SO Did You-"

"That's Completely Different!" Ronin snapped getting right in Super Boy's face his level of anger actually shutting the clone up the Former Assassin backed up, "The last telepath I had inside my skull wasn't so nice no scratch that they violated my mind they did things to me things I can't forget."

"I-I didn't know-"

"No you didn't the G-Gnomes taught and controlled you what happened to me was Rape next time don't judge because Miss Martian is new here just give her a second chance." with that Ronin walked to the doorway and left the room Super Boy sat there for a good while as he contemplated what he was told with a sigh he slowly stood up to follow the others out of the room Ronin and Super Boy caught up to others as they entered an elevator.

"So M'gann why don't you tell what we're doing before we get there."

"Oh right it's my Martian Bio-Ship." Miss Martian explained as the doors to the elevator opened revealing a hanger bay the teens stepped out and spotted something that resembled a giant red and black egg it was sitting on the other side of a other side of a red circle they were now standing on.

"Cute not aerodynamic but cute." Wally commented.

"It's at rest silly here I'll wake." Miss Martian casually said with a wave of her hand the transformed into a large aerodynamic black and red ship with another wave of her hand she spun the Bio-Ship around so now it was facing the hanger bay doors the back opened out and formed into a ramp before stepping aboard the Female Martian looked back at. "Well are you coming?"

"Or are you guys just going to stand there slack jawed all day." Ronin added as he walked ahead of them the others soon followed with a bit of hesitance once inside the ship the wall in front of them disappeared into the ceiling and six chairs formed out of the floor.

"Strap in for launch." Miss Martian told them with slight hitch in her voice she felt odd she never had passengers before Ronin, Robin and Wally sat in the sits closet to the pilots sit while the others walked passed them and sat in the front seats meaning Aqua Lad and Super Boy were stuck sitting next to each other as soon as they were in their seats belts came out in of them and formed an X fashion across the chests of the young heroes holding them to the seat it was surprisingly comfortably.

"Whoa."

"Cool."

"Just wait guys it gets better." Ronin commented leaning back in his seat like he's done this before.

"Red Tornado please open the Hanger Doors." Miss Martian requested without a response from the Android the twin doors ahead of the Bio-Ship opened up Miss Martian raised her hands causing two pillars to form from the Bio-Ships floor they had glowing orbs of lights on the top placing her hands atop them and the Bio-Ship began floating up of the ground the Bio-Ship then took off full speed and zoomed out of the Hanger Doors over the ocean it zoomed up into the air and spun before straightening out to fly straight again they were now heading in the opposite direction of Mount Justice.

"Okay this is incredible." Robin stated.

"She sure is." Wally said with sigh in a dream like daze everyone just looked at him as he tried to explain feebly, "Oh I mean the ship which like all ships is a she."

"Fast with his feet not so much with his mouth." Robin joked.

"Dude really."

"I thought you only referred to a Car as a she." Ronin muttered glancing up he notice what Super Boy and Aqua Lad were doing.

"I may not have psychic powers but I can guess what you're thinking you overreacted and don't know how to apologize just say sorry." the Atlantean recommended in a hushed tone Super Boy didn't reply he just looked away facing forward so Aqua Lad took this as a sigh to drop the mater and not push it any farther in the back of the ship.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered to the Female Martian.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Miss Martian muttered back Ronin turned around in his chair.

"Just give it time he'll get over it and warm up to you I'm sure of it." the Former Assassin waved off in a hushed tone.

"You guys remember he has Super Hearing right?" Wally reminded them the three looked up toward the clone who didn't seem to notice what they had said.

"You know what I don't think he cares." Ronin muttered.

"Hey how about showing us a little Martian Shape Shifting." Robin requested trying to change the subject with a nod Miss Martian stood up and shifted her form into a female version of Robin with he hands on her hips a spin she then morphed into a female version of Kid Flash doing a different pose.

"Is it wrong that think I'm hot?" Wally asked in a daze.

"Yes very much so." Ronin stated Miss Martian then took on a fighting stance and morphed into a female version of Ronin in armor minus the swords Robin just clapped, "Okay now that's weird to see like some strange alternate universe or something."

"Impressive but you you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those." the Boy Wonder commented as Miss Martian sighed as she reverted back to normal and sat back down in the pilots seat.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." the Martian admitted.

"Well nothing comes easy I'm sure with practice you'll get it just keep working on it." Ronin encouraged she simply nodded at him.

"And your clothes?" Aqua Lad asked.

"They're organic like the ship." Miss Martian explained tugging on her jacket, "They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as there the only ones." a still bitter Super Boy said bringing down the whole mood again.

 _"And now it's Super awkward again thanks SB."_ Wally thought.

"Hey Miss Martian can you faze through walls like your Uncle the Martian Manhunter can?" Ronin asked trying to change the subject while he sent a hidden glare at Super Boy for not letting the telepath thing.

"You mean Density Shifting? No that's a very advance Technique." she said a little sad Robin thought of something to help.

"You know The Flash can vibrate his molecules through a wall." the Boy Wonder stated while trying to contain his giggles meanwhile Wally's eyes went wide with horror as Robin gestured to him, "When he tries it bloody nose."

"Dude C'mon Man!"

"Here's something I can do." Miss Martian said from an outside view the entire Bio-Ship turned nearly invisible, "Camouflage Mode."

"Not exactly complete invisibility but still pretty useful." Ronin commented that's when they a call over the Bio-Ship's coms.

 **"Red Tornado to Miss Martian an emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant I suggest you investigate covertly I'm sending coordinates."** his synthetic voice said over the radio.

"Received adjusting course." Miss Martian replied as she changed the Bio-Ships direction before cutting off the radio.

"Tornado is keeping us busy again." Robin scoffed as they neared their destination.

"Well a simply fire led you to Ronin and Super Boy we should find out what caused the alert."

"OH So we're suppose to playing this glass half full okay I can do that." Ronin said sarcastically.

"Hey um guys about that alert I think I know what caused it." Super Boy said looking out the right hand side window the others followed his gaze to see a tornado coming right at them Miss Martian then attempted to steer the Bio-Ship out of the way.

"Everyone Hang ON!" Ronin exclaimed as the tornado caught up to them and the violent winds sucked the ship in somehow deactivating the Camouflage Mode the group of teens braced themselves against the harsh winds as the Bio-Ship was getting knocked and spun around in the wind while getting dragged deeper into the storm Miss Martian steadied herself enough to finally managed to stabilize the Bio-Ship causing the orbs under her hands to glow brighter they and she was able to steer them out from the center around the tornado before flying away from it Miss Martian flew the Bio-Ship over the parking lot and stopped it only a few feet above it a hatch opened up on the bottom allowing the group of teens drop out and land on the safe sturdy ground they looked over to the power plant to see a group of civilians running from the tornado that had them in its hold previously.

"Robin Are Tornados Common In New England-Robin." Aqua Lad began only to realize the Boy Wonder was no longer with them everyone but Ronin glanced around only to see that Robin had in fact seemly disappeared as his laughter filled the air.

"He was just here." Miss Martian said clearly confused.

"Wait you mean you guys didn't see him leave?" Ronin asked sounding almost as confused as M'gann.

"Wait you saw him leave?" Wally cried in shock.

"Well yeah I mean sure he's pretty good at the disappearing trick but not prefect by any means he left the moment we landed it wasn't to hard to see." the Former Assassin answered casual that's when the windows on the power plant started blowing out one by one.

"We should probably get in there before anymore destruction happens." Aqua Lad suggested ending the whole disappearing trick conversation Ronin simply nodded and attached his swords to his back meanwhile inside the of the Power Plant building Robin was blasted by some robot guy into a pillar by powerful gust of wind he fell to the floor as the others rushed in Super Boy jumped ahead of the group and landed next to the downed Robin.

"Who's your new friend?" the clone asked as the Boy Wonder sat up.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kind of rough!" Robin exclaimed with that Super Boy jumped off as Ronin and others came up to help Robin up.

 **"Apologies you may address me as Mister Twister."** a synthetic voice said the now named Mister Twister was a tall robot red robot with a black line on his chest and head with dark gray metallic like armor which had tubes, markings and eyes that were glowing blue he also for some reason had a scarf wrapped around his face and under his arms were two cannon like wind devices aiming his hands down he created a pair of twin tornados they both sent out torrents of winds that gradually slowed Super Boy down to a stop Mister Twister then aimed his hands under the clone and created a third tornado which caught Super Boy spun him around and threw him into the wall cracking it he fell to a walkway above behind them at that moment Ronin got Robin up.

 _"Okay then let's go."_ Ronin thought drawing his swords out and getting into a fighting stance as Wally pulled his goggles to them on over his arms he looked over at Aqua Lad and Miss Martian to them each a nod with that four charged in Wally was in front he flipped and threw himself into a double kick while he landed the hit it had no effect on their foes metal body Mister Twister caught Wally using his wind before he could hit the ground the robot turned and blast him out of an open garage Wally bounced twice on the ground before slamming into a slide he then turned to the charging Aqua Lad and Miss Martian to blast them away with a pair of tornados Aqua Lad flew back he hit a pillar and landed on the ground while Miss Martian side of the walkway where Super Boy was.

"So much for teamwork way to go guys." Ronin muttered to himself with a roll of his eyes he hung back a bit so he could avoid being hit tightening the grip on one of his swords the Former Assassin threw it with impressive skill so the blade flew straight Mister Twister simply raised his arm deflecting it up into the air Ronin jumped pushed off Mister Twisters arm caught his thrown sword mid-air he brought both of his weapons down slicing Mister Twisters protected arms when he landed on the ground he went into a frenzy slashing and slicing away at their foe causing him to back up while guarding against each strike with his large arms doing no damage to the robot.

 _"Ah great extremely tough and nearly impenetrably armor."_ Ronin thought as he keep attacking.

 **"I'll admit you are more skilled than the others but still not worth my time."** Mister Twister stated as he caught both of Ronin's arms turned and blasted him out of the same garage door as Wally who was starting to get up outside.

"When I Get In There I Swear I'll-"

"WALLY INCOMING!" he was interrupted by a loud a scream that's when Ronin's body slammed into his knocking them both down with groans of pain Ronin rolled off of Wally and flopped onto the ground next to him, "Hey sorry landing on you that Mister Twister robot threw me out here."

"It's fine you didn't have any control but I think I'm just gonna stay here for a minute."

"Yeah me too...By the way have you seen my swords?" two metallic objects suddenly landed next to the Young Heroes head.

"Hey Ronin I um found them." Wally said nervous Ronin just chuckled back inside the building Robin looked at his downed team mates before looking at Mister Twister while slipping a hand into his pocket while the went behind his back.

 **"I was prepared to be challenged by a Super Hero I was not however expecting children."**

"We're Not Children!" Robin snapped he first threw the bomb and then he followed it up with a Birdarang Mister Twister simply created a gust of wind stopping the explosive device however the Birdarang lodged itself into the robots chest.

 **"Objectively you are."** Mister Twister retorted as he flicked the Birdarang out of his chest just before it exploded he then turned away from the unassuming Boy Wonder, **"Have you no adult supervision I find your presents here quite disturbing."**

"Well we'd hate to see you disturbed let's see if you're more turbed when we kick your can." Robin said when Mister Twister was looking away the others who were still in the building had recovered and joined Robins side Miss Martian used her powers to rip open the metal container above Mister Twisters head spilling covering him in steam Super Boy leapt through the smoke screen with a scream in an attempt to smash the robot Mister Twister aimed his hands and blasted the clone back into I beam he bounced off and struck the now flying Miss Martian they both hit the ground forcing Robin and Aqua Lad to run around them aiming his hands at the ground Mister Twister created a pair of small twin cyclones that sucked the two remaining young heroes up while spinning them around he then slammed the two boys together and let them fall to the ground.

 **"Indeed that was quite turbing thank you."** Mister Twister said sarcastically as he began floating off the ground he flew out of the garage door leaving behind the nearly unconscious teens who were no recovering meanwhile Ronin and Wally were getting back up to their feet Wally rushed off to intercept causing the android to come to a halt Wally rolled around Mister Twister who turned to face him while Ronin picked up his swords to rush to his ally.

"What Did You Do To Our Team!" Wally demanded.

 **"Embarrassed them largely."** was the Android reply Ronin jumped up and landed on Mister Twisters shoulder and thrust one of his swords into the robots shoulder this time piercing a weak point however the Former Assassin was electrocuted allowing to reach up and grab him Wally quickly attempted to help only Mister Twister to throw Ronin at him knocking them down aiming his hands at them he created his biggest tornado yet that sucked both Ronin and Wally up the tornado he pushed the tornado back causing it to slam into the side of the Power Plant causing it to dissipate sending dust everywhere.

"I've got you Ronin you too Wally." Miss Martian said as she others came out of the building she was holding them up with her telekinesis the dust started dissipating so she lowered them to the ground.

"Good catch M'gann."

"Yeah thanks for that."

 **"I would have thought you all would have learned you limitations by now."** Mister Twister stated as he began floating up into the air.

"What Do You Want!" Aqua Lad demanded.

 **"Isn't it obvious I'm waiting for a real hero."**

"Alright I'm getting sick of this Miss Martian read his mind find a weakness in that armor." Ronin ordered.

"I thought I wasn't suppose to do that." M'gann said feeling confused.

"It's okay with the Bad Guys." Robin insisted with a nod the Female Martian attempted to inside Mister Twisters mind only for-

"Nothing I'm getting nothing!-Hello Megan." that's when she realized something as she lightly slapped the side of her head, "Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise he's inorganic an Android and how many Androids do you know that can generated tornados."

"I uh don't think that's it but good guess-" Ronin began.

"Red Tornado did send us here." Aqua Lad realized.

"Or just cut me off that's cool too-" the Former Assassin mumbled.

"After saying 'we'd be tested soon enough' This is his test something to keep us busy." Robin added.

"Speedy called it were a joke." Wally added Aqua Lad punched the palm of his hand out of frustration.

"Now wait a second guys Red Tornado is suppose to be a hero so why would he attack civilians in a building where people work that doesn't make sense plus he is an Android so wouldn't that mean he has a creator hanging around or something there's bound be some kind of blueprints around somewhere-" Ronin said trying to explain his POV unfortunately he was ignored by his bitter and stubborn teammates.

"This game is so over." Wally stated as he and the others stepped forward Ronin sighed and decided to stay back a bit.

"We know who you are and what you want!" Robin shouted up at the Android.

"So let's end this." Aqua Lad added just as loud.

 **"Very well then consider it ended."** Mister Twister agreed raising his hands into the air creating three tornados one large one and two smaller ones spinning around it the spinning cyclones went up into creating dark spiraling clouds.

"An impressive show we but we will not indulge you we will not engage." Aqua Lad stated lightning suddenly started filling the sky behind Mister Twister.

"Uh can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asked.

 **"You think I'm Tornado how ironic."**

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Ronin shouted Mister Twister sent down multiple bolts of lightning which struck the ground in front of the Teens creating a explosion that launched everyone but Super Boy back in a nearly unconscious state the only damage Super Boy had was to his jacket which he ripped off as he emerged from the smoke with a grunt of rage he leapt up into the aiming to strike the Android who simply raised his hands and blasted a pair of twin lightning bolts sending Super Boy backing down to the ground once he hit his body went sliding forming a trench until he stopped next to the others nearly knocked out himself so Mister Twister closed in for the kill his giant hands sparking Miss Martian woke up first she sent a mental command to the Bio-Ship causing it to once again enter camouflage mode and fly to her location to hover just above them but from Mister Twisters POV the teens had disappeared.

 **"Fine then I won't deny you children have power-"** the Android stated Wally realized a groan as he woke up.

"What's going on-" the Speedster began questioning only for Miss Martian to cover his mouth.

 **"-But playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives so stay concealed if you confront me again I will show no mercy."** Mister Twister promised/threatened them with clenched sparking fist he then flew off toward the town continue his destructive rampage once he was gone the group of teens began getting back up.

"Okay what just happened?" Wally asked as Miss Martian removed her hand from his mouth.

"I placed the camouflaged Bio-Ship between us to make us blend in with the ground." M'gann explained Super Boy punched a nearby boulder that was in his trench as he finished getting back up clearly enraged about the whole situation.

"And That's Supposed To Make It right!? You Tricked Us Into Thinking Mister Twister Was Red Tornado!" the Clone snapped walking up to her as the others stood up as well.

"Super Boy she didn't do it on purpose she had a gut feeling and it turned out to wrong we've all been there." Ronin argued.

"I-it was a rookie mistake we shouldn't have listened." Robin admitted.

"You are pretty inexperienced." Kid Flash added turning to the Martian, "Hit the showers we'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Super Boy demanded walking passed the Boy Wonder and Speedster he took off into a run before and leaping off into the air Wally followed next using his speed and Robin was left to tail the back.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." Miss Martian muttered sadly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team." Aqua Lad admitted while rubbing the back of his head before following after the others Ronin sighed as Miss Martian buried her face in her hands Ronin glanced over at her before kneeling down to her level and gently placing a hand on his shoulder she looked up at him tears streaming down her face.

"So for teamwork am I right?" Ronin asked as he helped Miss Martian up off the ground he finally noticed the look in her eyes, "Listen I don't blame y-you for what happened with Twister you just made a mistake it happens besides we're fine we are all alive."

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"Listen M'gann I'll head off to see if we can't stop that guy you just do what you think you should do whatever you think feels right." Ronin ordered the female Martian simply nodded and watched as he took off full speed after the others M'gann looked down at the ground still feeling shame as she lowered the Bio-Ship and began walking up the ramp mean while in the city Mister Twister was using his powers to control three tornados at once sending countless objects flying causing untold damage and people fleeing it was utter chaos.

 **"Certainly this will get the required attention."** Mister Twister mussed to himself as if he wasn't destroying lives.

"You got ours, Full and undivided!" Wally shouted drawing the Androids attention this time however Wally was moving faster than Mister Twister could compensate for and thus was able to hit him with a double leg kick the momentum sending him sliding back.

 **"Immaterial and insufficient! You are a distraction that I can no longer tolerate I will eliminate you all here and now."** Mister Twister stated above them Super Boy came in with a flying leap and a scream of rage attempting to strike the Android who narrowly dodged the attack by flying backwards with his wind Wally and Super Boy got into stances ready to continue the fight and Mister Twister blasted the ground and sent out a pair of tornados at them back in the Bio-Ship and she had just got into contact with Red Tornado.

"The team really needs your help." M'gann insisted.

 **"If I intervene it would not be to help-Still it is an odd coincidence That this Twister shares my elemental abilities And my immunity to telepathy."** the Heroic Android stated and that's when a thought came to mind.

"Hello Megan." M'gann said lightly slapping herself in the head again meanwhile back at the action with the guys Ronin lifted up a downed speed boat up off the ground and hurled it at their foe the Android simply raised his has stopping it before using his free hand to blast the Assassin with lightning hitting him right in the chest knocking him backward Aqua Lad and Robin leapt over a car as Mister Twister smashed Super Boy with the speed boat the Android then turned and sent a tornado at the two charging young heroes they however managed to dodged this Aqua Lad kept going while Robin stayed back Mister Twister caught the atlantean in a vortex above his head and threw him into a wooden building causing structural damage making a good portion of it fall.

 _"Thank the Lord for insulated jackets-still hits like a truck though."_ Ronin thought getting up with a hand over his chest he decided to get Aqua Lad up as Wally charged Mister Twister only to be deflected by a whirlwind though he got to his feet and kept running even when a tornado was sent at him Robin came in with a couple of bombs used them to destroy the tornado that was after Wally then hurled the remaining ones in his other hand at Mister Twister who merely caught them with a tornado and spun while flying to get out of the way as the bombs exploded.

"Come on you mechanical freak." Super Boy shouted as he attempted another overhead attack only for Mister Twister to dodge by moving backwards and send him flying through the air with a twister thinking fast he sent a blast of wind toward the water lifted a boat up and threw it through the air with nearly prefect aim and trajectory sending it flying on the same path that Super Boy was on.

"Are you okay Kaldur?" Ronin asked as he helped the Atlantean out of the rubble.

"I will be fine." Aqua Lad replied getting up they both looked skyward when they heard the panicked voice of Super Boy and a boat coming right at them thinking fast Aqua Lad tackled Ronin out of the way just before Super Boy and the boat hit bring the whole building down both Ronin and Aqua Lad slid on the ground to a stop rubble landing in front of them getting up again the Atlantean picked up the boat's engine and charged forward.

"So much for bringing the house down." Ronin mused to himself as he got up and ducked for cover with Robin behind a wreaked boat as Aqua Lad threw the engine only for it be caught by Mister Twister's powers that's when Wally joined Ronin and Robin in cover Robin then pulled his utility belt out of his sleeve Ronin meanwhile unzipped his jacket revealing his utility belt underneath.

"You both brought your utility belts with you?" Wally questioned as the Boy Wonder looped it around his shoulder and clipped it into place.

"First rule of the League of Shadows Wally bring along as much whatever equipment you can carry." Ronin said.

"Never leave home without it that's the first thing Bat Man taught me." Robin stated.

"Right after never go to the bathroom without them." Wally joked smirking the two behind him were about to retort when-

 _"Listen to me all of you."_ Miss Martians voice came in through their heads again causing pain to everyone but Ronin who was getting use to her Super Boy got up on his hand and knees pushing the rubble off himself as Aqua Lad landed next to him.

"What did we tell you?" the Clone asked both in his mind and out loud still pretty miffed out the whole situation with her.

 _"I know Super Boy, and I know I messed up but Ronin told me to do what 'I thought was right' and now I'm very clear on what we need to do please just trust me on this."_ Miss Martian thought a few moments of silence passed.

 _"Hey double M I'm proud of you so alright I'm in so let's hear it what do have for us what's your plan?"_ Ronin thought in reply Miss Martian felt grateful for the trust and thus began explaining her plan with the others meanwhile a police officer was directing people away.

"Get back! Everyone clear the area head for the nearest Storm Shelter!" the Police Officer ordered the fleeing civilians that's when Red Tornado flew in passing above them heading straight for the epicenter of the action where the guys recovered and moved in to attack those with weapons holding them at the ready once again this planning to us a coordinated attack that's when Red Tornado arrived.

 **"Hit the showers boys."** Red Tornado ordered as he landed in front of the group, **"I was hoping you could handle this clearly you cannot."**

"But we've got a plan now." Robin objected.

 **"The subject is not up for debate."**

"Fine just be careful with this guy he's trickier than he seems." Ronin advised with that the boys cleared out once the villain waited till they were out of sight to address the hero in front of him.

 **"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up."** Mister Twister spoke up.

 **"I'm here now."** Red Tornado replied aiming his hand down the heroic Android created a tornado and threw to at his foe Mister Twister flew back spun out of the way and sent his own vortex to match and absorb Red Tornado's as it came after him.

 **"Indeed you are."** the Evil Android said as he threw the combined attack right back at Red Tornado who simply raised his hand dissipating it entirely.

 **"We are evenly matched Twister."** Red Tornado acknowledged/observed thrusting his back he created a vortex of wind behind that pulled rocks and other rubble out of the ground and threw it forward at his opponent.

 **"No Tornado we are Not."** Mister Twister retorted before punching his fist into the ground sending an air current through it and out in front of him to destroy the incoming projectiles pulling his fist out Mister Twister aimed his hands and blasted lightning at the Good Android in response Red Tornado dodged by flying to the side he flew back hoping to get it off him but Mister Twister kept pace with him until he behind a boat and lightning struck the engine causing the whole thing to explode and the blast launched Red Tornado away his body sparking as he crashed on his back seemly unconscious Mister Twister floated over to his body and raised his hand wires the came out to connect to Red Tornado's head. **"Remain still, android the reprogramming won't take long."**

 _"Be ready everyone."_ Ronin warned equipping and charging up his shock gloves Red Tornado's hand suddenly shot up to grab ahold of the wires his head as his head turned to the Evil Android and shifted into that of Miss Martian's.

"Longer than you might think." the Female Martian grinned.

 **"No."** Mister Twister realized what was happening too little too late Miss Martian used her telekinesis to fling him back into a tornado Wally created and was creating using his super speed the vortex sent Mister Twister flying forward and sprawling onto the ground Super Boy rushed forward stopped the Android with a punched grabbed a hold of his arm and began punching him in the chest the two blows bent and damaging his torso with a final punch Super Boy ripped Mister Twister arm off and sent him flying the Android slid to a stop with his one hand that's when Ronin came running in.

"My Turn." The Former Assassin declared brandishing his throwing knives raising his one good arm Mister Twister blasted lightning at Ronin who crossed his arms blocking the attack the lightning absorbed into his shock gloves with a roll Ronin threw the knives into Mister Twister's hand blowing it up by the time the Evil Android looked back Ronin was already on him flipping overhead the Former Assassin grabbed a hold of Mister Twister's head benting it and sending an electric shock through him as he landed Ronin pulled hard so hard in fact that he pulled the Androids head off as he threw him into the water beneath the water's surface Aqua Lad drove an anchor into Mister Twister's chest enhancing his electric shock with the water and metal that damaged the Android blowing a hole through his chest and launching him out of the water where he was caught by Miss Martian. "Hey Super Boy I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"I'm gonna need you to give me boost at the right moment." Ronin requested Super Boy nodded as the Former Assassin took his sword off his back Miss Martian telekinetically ripped Mister Twister's other arm off and Robin came in to throw a few Birdarangs all of which exploded further damaging the Android as she dropped the Android to the ground Ronin run at Super Boy who brought both his hands together as Ronin stepped on them he threw his arms up launching the Former Assassin skyward once close enough Ronin sliced Mister Twister's legs clean off Ronin landed and sheathed his sword as the Android crashed to the ground behind him.

"That worked out better than expected." Ronin mused as the group gathered around the fallen Mister Twister with a wave of her hand Miss Martian lifted the Android and set it up right a moment later a hatch in the Androids chest opened up allowing a skinny Caucasian man with longish brown hair and thick sideburns fell out he was wearing a light grey suit with an orange stripe going down from his neck to boots along with orange gloves metal cuffs around his arms and legs he even had knee pads and tubes around him.

"Foul. I-I call foul." the man meekly cried looking up at them.

"And this was the guy who was beating us moments earlier how pathetic." Ronin complained face palming Miss Martian suddenly used her powers to lift up a nearby rock and held it over the man everyone realized what she was about to do.

"M'gann no!" Kaldur cried as he and Ronin moved in an attempt to stop her but they were too late as she brought it down on the man crushing him underneath it's weight shocking her teammates.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars but on Earth we don't execute our captives!" Robin snapped at her getting in her face.

"You said you trust me." the Female Martian stated innocently the group turned back to rock as Miss Martian lifted revealing a broken metal man a mess of mechanical parts the team walked up to the small crater, "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

"Thank God." Ronin muttered holding a hand over his chest Wally bent down and picked up a green glass eyeball.

"Cool souvenir." the Speedster said flicking it up into the air and catching it like a coin.

"We should have had more faith in you." Kaldur said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yes you should have we all are new to this whole team thing so were going to have to take it one step at a time and work things out together like a team." Ronin reminded the team knew his words held weigh, "But yeah you did good a very well made plan."

"Yeah you rocked this mission." Wally joked only to be met by silence, "Get it? Rocked."

"Ignore him we're all just turbed you're on the team." Robin stated as Ronin slapped Wally on the back of the head before noticing a red light in the other eye that was still inside of the robot mans skull so he threw a knife into it destroying it without notice.

"Thanks me too." Miss Martian replied unaware that they were being watched moments ago.

"Now that's all well and good but I say we gather these parts and get back to the Cave." Ronin ordered.

"Now Brom aren't you relieved I didn't let you wear the armor?" a Scientist told his assistant who was the man that he as he used as a model for the robot that piloted the Mister Twister suit.

"Extremely professor but you're not upset?" Brom asked as watched Ronin throw a knife into the robots eye cutting off the feed.

"I'm convinced our tracking program was operational And that the real Tornado was somewhere in the vicinity besides, you know science advances in fits and starts even failure can be instructive and I'd say we learned quite a lot today" the Scientist stated back at the cave some time later the parts of the destroyed machines were collected by the team and placed onto a table with Ronin was examining them with Red Tornado and his Team overlooking the whole thing Ronin looked up from his work.

"As far as I can tell It was created to sabotage or destroy you but since he said 'Reprogram' I assume it's something else. Ronin stated taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "I don't however have a clear picture on who or maybe even what created it maybe cross-referencing on any data the Justice League might have to similar Android designs could help."

 **"Agreed."** Red Tornado simply replied. **"I'll send any information I find on villains that are known to build Androids in the morning."**

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

 **"No this was your battle I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you nor should you solve mine for me."** the Android said everyone looked at him.

"But if you're in danger-" M'gann began.

 **"Consider this matter closed."** Red Tornado interrupted as he turned away from the group and began walking off.

"Bat Man, Aqua Man, and Flash they'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally stated.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need" Robin added

"Dude Harsh!" Wally .

 **"And inaccurate I have a heart Carbon-steel alloy."** Red Tornado stated before turning to face the group of teens once again, **"I also have excellent hearing."**

"Right sorry I'll strive to be more accurate." Robin apologized awkwardly.

"And more respectful." Aqua Lad added appearing next to his two friends Ronin moved away from the table and next to the others as Red Tornado began walking again doing whatever it was that he did.

"It's James." the Former Assassin stated loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"What?."

"My name it's James I figured will need to trust each other so nice to official meet you all." Ronin replied with a smirk Wally draped his arm around the now know James and began leading the group down a hall off to do something else.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally stated.

"This team thing-" Robin continued.

"Might just work out." Kaldur finished Super Boy paused as he was about to leave the room with the other guys before turning back to M'gann he looked conflicted with himself before uttering one simply word as he left.

"Sorry." Miss Martian at him smiled as she followed after the boys eager to join them for whatever was next.


	4. This is The Drop Zone First Real Mission

_**Author: Okay so-YOUNG JUSTICE RETURNS WITH SEASON 3 OUTSIDERS The Hype Is Real and it's that energy that makes me really want to finish Season 1 and 2 of my story up I Just Can't Wait Onto The Story Before I Geek Out.**_

 _ **P.S: If only this show was still on Netflix it would make my life an H of a lot easier.**_

* * *

 **SANTA PRISCA**

 **June 19 00:43 ECT**

* * *

A group of well armed red and black clad men all dressed in similar outfits rushed through a chemical factory in another section a group of men were being held at gun point from what seemed to be ever connectible angle however out of all of these men the one who stood out the most among the group was the one who stood taller than anyone else wearing a white and black wrestling mask he was simply known as Bane and was the leader of the entire place pushing the Illegal Venom Drug till these cultists came in.

"Nuestro sublime maestro proclama que se irá de esta instalación y esta isla si uno de ustedes derrota a su campeón en combate singular." the Leader of the group of red and black clad men said as he stood in front of a bar door which to an arena Bane simply pushed passed his men and walked by the leader to grab a hold of one of the metal bars.

"Solo hazlo interesante." Bane requested with a board tone confident he'd win as an siren sounded signaling the door would open allowing Bane to enter the arena the leader however smirked at the statement and tone across from Bane was a scrawny young man known as Mammoth, Mammoth was a lean, pale teenager with shocking red hair he was wearing a blue tank top that exposed his abdomen along with black skin tight pants and a black collar with a metal ring almost like a dogs caller behind him leaning was what could be assumed was his sister her named Shimmer a young Caucasian woman with short, red hair and green eyes the right half of her head is bald and adorned with a black Cobra-tattoo she had on blue lipstick and she also wore several earrings this caused Bane to raise an eyebrow he'd expect something much more than this.

 _"No pensé que sería tan fácil que parte de mí esperara una pelea real."_ Bane thought that's when he heard a clank sound behind him he looked to see the lead Guard had dropped his wrist apparatus on the ground by the door which he picked up as he turned,

"¿Me devuelves mi mejor arma? ¿Cuál es el truco?" Bane questioned his motives.

"Sin trampa, difícilmente pondría a prueba la destreza de los campeones si no estuvieras en tu mejor momento." the lead Guard replied as Bane strapped the apparatus to his wrist.

"¿Me quieres en mi mejor momento? Lo tienes." Bane stated connecting a clear tube to the back of his skull when he activated his wrist apparatus it began feeding a red liquid directly into his brain immediately Bane's muscles and body began expanding growing in until he was standing at six foot eight inches tall with a few heavy breaths Bane turned back to his opponent and cracked his neck Shimmer came up behind her brother with some kind of injector filled with a purple liquid inserted a needle straight into his arm and pulled the trigger sending the purple liquid into his bloodstream as soon as she removed the needle Mammoth bared his teeth as he stumbled forward before to dropping to his knees groans of pain escaping his lips his bones and muscles began painfully expanding ripping his shirt as his leg arm grew larger than the right with Mammoth yelled again as four of his teeth sharpened to a point.

 _"¿Qué es esta criatura?"_ Bane thought narrowing his eyes Mammoth's body finally ripped the shirt along with the caller as Shimmer shut the door behind her Mammoth was now done transforming he was down on his hands and knees breathing heavily his skin was changed to a greenish-brown color almost snake like he kept his red hair his teeth were now pointed and as a result of the purple serum his skin cracked in places exposing the muscles underneath namely a few slices on chest, legs and arms Mammoth stood up and with a yell he charged Bane prepared to defend himself Bane crossed his arms blocking Mammoth's strike the force however still sent him sliding back Bane therw an uppercut followed by a punch to the chest both of which had no effect on his opponent.

"Qué en el-" Bane began only to be interrupted by Mammoth grabbing the back of his head and punching him straight in the gut causing Bane to cough up spit and a little bit of blood Mammoth moved at a speed not fitting for his size and immediately followed this up with uppercut knocking Bane's head back then he hit Bane with a right cross a Bane started falling Mammoth grabbed ahold of his hand and rag dolled him tossing him into the wall causing him to as Bane began recovering Mammoth charged forward again with speed not fitting his size and body checked Bane into wall again breaking some pipes as Bane slid down to the floor a plum of steam was released from the now broken pipes covering both Bane and Mammoth from sight not letting him off easy Mammoth grabbed Bane's head again and tossed him through the smoke causing him to crash back first onto the ground with a leap Mammoth followed after fist drawn back the force of the impact caused Bane's men to go wide eyed at the sight of their leaders defeat or wince and look away as Bane gave a groan before falling unconscious as his head lay in small crater the Lead Guard smirked.

"Hail Kobra, Hail Kobra." the Lead Guard began soon all the other Guards were chanting 'Hail Kobra' as the leader Kobra watched with a smirk on his face Kobra is very tall towering over most people his eyes are red with black rings around them he has high cheek bones coupled with a fairly muscular build His skin is very pale almost grayish he wore a red cape which features a snake-like hood with two fangs and sharp orange eyes he has black pants with a yellow belt that features a snake symbol on the buckle he also wears long red greaves se has padded red gloves that cover most of his forearm the gloves are primarily red, but has a yellow streak encircling each end on the back of his hand the gloves have small yellow "eyes" and yellow fangs at the ends of each glove very much like the fangs of his hood his smug smirk only grew wider as his followers chanted his name.

* * *

 **CARIBBEAN SEA**

 **June 22nd 22:08 ECT**

* * *

 _"So this is our first real mission okay just keep calm everything will be fine."_ Ronin thought coaxing himself feeling a little nervous about the whole thing as he and his Teammates were flying in the Bio-Ship heading to an Island Nation.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian said but Ronin was barely to hear her as he turned his head to look out the window to watch the ocean for a moment before he closed his eyes thinking back to what Bat Man had told them beforehand.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"This island nation is the primary source Of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name "Venom" Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory Is still operating at full capacity But all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off." Bat Man explained turning to the Team while using the Holographic image of the Island._

 _ **"And that is where this team comes in."** Red Tornado added._

 _"This is a covert recon mission only observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene it will the plan requires two drop zones." Bat Man ordered, "Are their any questions?"_

 _"Yeah who's in charge?" Robin asked Bat Man and Red Tornado looked at each other and silently decided on an answer._

 _"Work that out amongst yourselves." Bat Man simply said turning back to the group, "For now get ready you leave in ten."_

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

 _"But who is worthy of leading well let's see _Robin has more training than the others but he's also the youngest he is use to working with Bat Man in silence they do not need to talk this Team is different, Miss Martian is too inexperienced too eager to please she wouldn't be able to put her foot down and take charge, Kid Flash is the second youngest and smartest but he acts as childish as Robin can be, Super Boy on the other hand has little to no battle experience sure he's the strongest out of all of us but he's just too hotheaded which just unfortunately leaves myself and Aqua Lad, alright Aqua Lad is the second oldest with me being slightly older he has more experience than the others but less training then me and Robin however he is the most level headed he'd have my vote _ _."_ ___Ronin thought, _"As for me I'm better trained and experienced than the others but I don't have the makings of a true Leader."_

"Aqua Lad, Ronin Drop Zone A is in Thirty." Miss Martian spoke this time breaking Ronin and the others from whatever thoughts they were stuck in Ronin stood to put his helmet on and with a press of a button any crack or openings sealed shut with a hiss sound signaling it was now air tight Aqua Lad stood up as well moving his hand he pressed the emblem on his belt changing his suit to all black Ronin looked over and nodded to Aqua Lad the Atlantean returned the nod knowing it was now or never.

"We're ready." the two spoke in the most calm and confident tone they could they would be going through with the mission.

"Putting Bio-Ship in camouflage mode." Miss Martian replied on the outside the whole ship turned nearly invisible and Miss Martian lowered it down till it was just barely above the water with a message from the Martian a hole opened in the floor.

"Um You first you are the one with gills." Ronin insisted Aqua Lad simply nodded knowing they had no time to argue and jumped out of the ship with a diver pose into the likely freezing waters below with a sigh Ronin jumped in next mimicking Aqua Lad's movements the two young heroes hit the water with a splash Aqua Lad took the lead of course but Ronin at least kept up thanks to his strength.

 _"Yep this is really freaking cold-Just focus on the Mission."_ the Former Assassin thought as he and Aqua Lad swam down in an arch passed some underwater bombs attached to chains before they could run into a rope Aqua Lad pulled out a Water Bearers to form a sword and slice through allowing both himself and Ronin to swim through the duo Teen Heroes popped their heads out of the water and peered around to find the beach empty once on shore the two kneeled down behind some rocks just in case.

"Are you okay?" Aqua Lad asked

"Y-yeah I-I'll be f-fine." Ronin replied stuttering with the press of a button on his wrist immediately steam rose from the suit and heat flooded Ronin cold body while his healing fixed everything else, "I'll take care of the Sensors you give me cover or a warning."

"Understood I'll position hold here unless I am needed." Aqua Lad agreed nodding Ronin flung himself over the rock and while in a low crouch rushed across the sand to the giant machine pulling a device from his belt Ronin plugged it into the large machine which light blinked for a few tense moments before stopping signaling it worked Ronin reached up to press the side of his helmet.

"The heat and motion sensors are patched the data is now on a continuous loop from say the past hour or so you are now free to move in without concern." Ronin informed the Team while giving Aqua Lad the all clear sign.

"Now our mission only gets more dangerous from here." Aqua Lad stated knowing they were going deep into enemy territory.

"And that is why we have to stick together cover each others backs watch out for each other." Ronin stated with a silent agreement on that the two set off to regroup with the others Miss Martian with the all clear continued to fly the Bio-Ship until they reached-.

"Drop Zone B." Miss Maritain announced to the rest of The Team the others stood up belts and seats retracting into the floor again raising her hand Miss Martian reopened the hole in the floor while also lowering wires from the ceiling allowing Robin and Kid Flash to attached them to their belts with that down Kid Flash pressed the lightning bolt emblem on his chest switch his suit to all black.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash questioned turning to Miss Martian.

"Very impressive." she simply replied with a smile before she used her powers to change her suit this made her heels disappear as a black color made it's way up her body to her neck while also removing the gold object from her neck while giving her a hood.

"Um that works to I guess." the Speedster stated before turning away, "Hey Supey not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No Capes No Tights No offense." Super Boy simply said in reply.

"It totally works for you-As In that you can totally do good work in those clothes." Miss Martian said before realizing how awkward it was and that her Teammate was staring at her Miss Martian pulled her newly formed hood over her head and went into camouflage mode to avoid further embarrassment with that Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Robin jumped from the ship while Miss Martian floated down Robin and Kid Flash repelled down the two younger heroes and Miss Martian had just enough to unhook themselves and turn visible before looking and jumping aside as Super Boy came crashing down shaking the ground and sending smoke everywhere.

"Knew I didn't need a line." the Boy of Steel said with a smile as he stood up.

"And yet creating a seismic event May not have helped us much with the covert." Robin snapped he sitting leaning on a tree base Super Boy just shrugged as Robin stood up and Kid Flash started walking back to them.

"Aqua Lad, Ronin drop "B" is go." Miss Martian said into the com on her ear as she floated down to join the others again.

"Head for the factory." Aqua Lad sounded over as both he and Ronin were now climbing up a cliff side using just their hands while Robin crouched down to turn on his glove in order to check their positions the others looking down at the map.

"I'll track your GPS and we'll rendezvous with your at the Factory ASAP." Ronin's voice added.

"Roger that." Robin replied shutting off his glove he then began leading the group through the jungle into an opening clearing followed by canyon with a water fall as the Boy Wonder was ahead he was first to get up the side so he could activate his glove showing him a bunch heat signatures in front of them and the best path around them Super Boy's ear twitched at a twig snapping.

"Did you hear that?" the Boy of Steel asked stopping this made Miss Martian and Kid Flash halt in their tracks too.

"Uh No-Wait a second is this a Super Hearing thing?" Kid Flash asked remembering who his Teammate was.

"You do have great ears." Miss Martian said in a dream like state as she was eyeing him up luckily for her this bit was ignored.

"Okay Robin now what?" Kid Flash questioned his friend as he turned his head back to find no Boy Wonder and that he had once again seemly vanished into thin air leaving them behind, "Man I hate it when he does that."

"Super Boy Kid Flash switch to infrared see if you're being tracked." Ronin's voice cut in over the coms as both he and Aqua Lad were running full speed through the jungle to the others location as the coms were still on they had heard everything Kid Flash pulled down his googles over his eyes to spot a group of armed thugs.

"Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." the Speedster informed the group before leading them down the Hill to duck down behind a rock and log Super Boy narrowed his eyes changing his vision to see another group of armed thugs coming from the other way.

"Two squads but they'll meet each other before they find us." the Boy of Steel stated suddenly gunfire erupted as the two groups engaged each other causing Miss Martian to cover her mouth for who knows why.

"No super hearing required now." Kid Flash said sarcastically before stepping out from behind the rock.

"It's best that you just swing wide and steer clear." Ronin's voice commanded from the coms.

"Yeah, as soon as I find Rob." Kid Flash said waving his concern off as he vaulted over the log.

"Kid you'll blow our cover just stay put we're almost at your location." the Former Assassin hissed over the radio however his wise advice was ignored as Kid Flash took off at super speeds down the hill but the mud caused him to lose his foot and fall unto his ass and slide all the way down the incline and roll straight into the gun fight near the first squad causing a cease fire as Kid Flash pulled up his googles to rub his head he saw both Bane and his men aiming their weapons at him.

"So much for the stealthy." the Speedster mused to himself.

"I hate you so much right now." Ronin voice sighed over the coms as they fired everything went into slow motion for Kid Flash as Bane, his men and the other group of thugs open fired at him the Speedster back flipped to his feet and began running away with a few panicked sounds as he evaded the bullets Super Boy suddenly came from the same direction Kid Flash did and tackled Bane sending them both flying using his superior skills Bane was able to slip from the Boy of Steel's grip they spun and as they landed on the ground Bane pinned his face in the dirt and held his arm up however with Super Boy's far superior strength he was able to break free fairly easily swinging it forward then back he sent his arm into Bane causing him to go flying into a tree he fell off the trunk in an unconscious state as Kid Flash continued dodging bullets Robin suddenly dropped from the trees kicking one guy away.

What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert? Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle? the Boy Wonder questioned as he took the other guy down looking he saw Kid Flash taking on another thug using some speedy punches.

"That's what you were doing? Way to fill us in We're not mind readers you know." the Speedster retorted finishing the guy off with a back flip kick behind him some other guy was slammed into a tree by Miss Martian, "Or I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds." the Female Martian pouted that's when Robin heard a guy running so he pulled out a Birdarang but before he could thorw it Ronin dropped from the trees and hit the guy with a shocking punch knocking him out.

"Let's get these guys tied up before they come to." the Former Assassin ordered the Team as he crushed the radio the guy was trying to use under his foot as Aqua Lad came up behind him within no time at all they had the two group tied to two different trees.

"I recognize those uniforms they belong to the cult of the Kobra." Robin informed the Team.

"Oh yeah I remember these guys nasty fellows people not to be messed with why they want Venom is beyond me." Ronin stated, "But I'm certain Bat Man would have mentioned it If he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation."

"Agreed and since there's clearly no love lost Between these cultists and those goons I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out." Robin deduced rubbing his chin.

"And that would also explain why normal supply lines have been cut off." Aqua Lad added.

"We get it Kobra wanted super cultists mystery solved radio Bats and we'll be home in time-" Kid Flash began.

"Kid none of these cultists are on Venom if I was a betting man which I am I'd say there's more to this story." Ronin interrupted.

"Exactly Kobra's hoarding the stuff we don't leave not until I know why." the Boy Wonder firmly said.

"Until you know why?" the Speedster scoffed.

"This team needs a leader." Robin stated.

"And it's you? Dude you're a 13-year-old Kid who ducked out on us without a word." Kid Flash retorted.

"And you're what? a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got." Ronin and Aqua Lad sighed at this pointless argument.

"Don't you want to lead?" Super Boy asked turning his head.

"After the mister Twister fiasco? Yeah no thank you." Miss Martian replied.

"You did all right." the Boy of Steel encouraged causing the Female Martian to blush and look away Super Boy picked up on some of the tied men talking as Robin and Kid Flash continued so he nudged Ronin and gestured with his head toward them.

"¡Míralos discutir! ¡Libérate y tómalos mientras están distraídos!" the one tied up next to Bane said.

¡"Tranquilo! Por ahora juego, me darán lo que necesito." Bane replied Super Boy and Ronin shared a knowing smirk with a nod.

"Yeah? Well you don't even have super powers!" the Speedster childishly stated as he tried to walk away.

"Neither does Bat Man!" the Boy Wonder retorted acting just as childish following after this made the Speedster stop.

"You're Not Bat Man!" Kid Flash snapped getting in Robin's face.

"Closest thing we've got." Robin retorted Kid Flash's response point over at Ronin, "Oh...yeah right I..uh forgot about him-"

"Such clever ninos but you only know half the story let me show you the rest I can get you into the factory via my secret entrance." Bane suddenly said Miss Martian walked up to him kneeling down to his level she attempted to read his mind.

"There is a secret entrance but he's also hiding something." the Female Martian confirmed her eyes glowed as she tried using force.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica Bane is not that easy to read" the Burly Genius patronized after of moment Miss Martian let out a frustrated sigh.

"He's mentally reciting futbol scores in espanol this could take a while."

"It's not complicated the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane said grinning the Team fake contemplated these words until Bane found that a sword pointed at his throat Ronin had taken out his blade and pushed Miss Martian aside back to stand with the others.

"Fine you can help us but one slip up, if I or the others suspect something than I will gut you like a Fish with a honest to God smile on my face and then I will proceed to paint that factory with both yours and your men's very blood understood." Ronin said in a completely serious tone Bane hardly looked fazed but pretended to be as he nodded while his men went a little pale from the threat the Team however knew Ronin was bluffing as he stated he never wanted to take another's life.

"Very well I accept your terms." Bane stated with a single slice of his blade Ronin cut the ropes only restraining Bane allowing the villain to stand up and begin leading the Team through the jungle over at the Factory everything machine in the building was in full swing moving and making Venom with all of it being observed by Kobra himself that's when one of his followers approached.

"Sublime master, he approaches." the Cultist stated lowering his a walkie talkie from his ear.

"Activate the radio jamming net nothing must interfere." Kobra ordered not turning to look at him with a bow the Cultist walked away outside the Factory Bane led the Team to a cliff side Ronin, Robin and Kid Flash walked passed Bane the Former Assassin used his helmet to zoom in the Speedster used his goggles and the Boy Wonder used a pair of binoculars he pulled from his belt.

"Look at all that product a buy is going down-." Robin began lowering his binoculars as Bane started walking away seemly unnoticed.

"But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects then we need to identify the buyer." Ronin continued zooming out.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash said pushing up his goggles.

"Yeah you the thinker." Robin said as he stood up Ronin simply turned chose to ignore them and walk over to where Bane was.

"Sarcasm dude a real leader would focus on getting answers." over off to the side with a grunt of effort Ronin and Bane lifted up a large boulder they moved it to the side revealing a mine shaft after putting it down next to the opening in the cliff Bane dusted off his hands as Ronin cracked his neck while Super Boy and Miss Martian began walking toward them.

"Your answers are this way." Bane stated with a gesture the Team came up behind him and watched as he walked in first.

 _"Okay so this is not a trap not yet anyway."_

"So now el luchador is our leader." Kid Flash said with distain Ronin rolled his eyes as elbowed the Speedster in the ribs before following after Bane the Speedster shrugged at the others as Robin went next the Team and Bane kept walking down the mine shaft for about five minutes till they read a red metal door which Bane opened using his thumbprint to revel a room small room.

"Gotta admit I was expecting more frankly I'm whelmed." Ronin said board while taking the room in he noted that there was one hanging light Bane, Robin and Ronin moved over to the door as Bane opened it the three peered out into the building.

"All clear." Robin said before running out much to the Teams annoyance as they and Bane walked out to find he'd vanished-again.

"Has the Little Fool already been caught?" Bane questioned.

"No he just does that." Aqua Lad sighed.

"Stay put I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder." Kid Flash ordered pulling his goggles down.

"Kid wait-" the Atlantean began again only for the Speedster to take off as he was talking and round a corner.

"Great chain of command." Bane said with a sarcastic edge.

"You're really preaching to the choir with that one Bane." Ronin muttered as the others looked at each other up on the catwalk Robin ran across the platform as Ronin led the Team forward Robin entered a control room to see some Cultist typing away so he therw a Batarang which stuck into the wood realizing a gas knocking the guy out Robin walked over and pulled the guy out of the chair.

 _"Okay let's see what we got here."_ Robin thought sitting down he began typing away trying to hack in meanwhile outside Ronin directed the group behind a stack of crates where they watched as Kobra Cultists were moving crates around the building.

"It seems to be a massive shipment something big must be going down." Ronin said.

"But they are only taking new product off the line." Aqua Lad observed.

"They're not touching this Venom." Super Boy added looking down at the crates they were behind he noticed they held Venom too.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian suggested everyone even Bane gave her a 'Really look' until the Boy of Steel heard-.

"There's a Helicopter coming." Super Boy stated looking at a large window this made the others turn their heads as well however something changed in Bane's eyes back in the control room Kid Flash ran in behind Robin holding a half eaten protein bar.

"Whatcha got?"

"Chemical formulas I'm guessing it involves Venom but-" Robin began as Kid Flash cam up behind him.

"This one's Venom, and that one's- whoa The Blockbuster formula from Cadmus mixed correctl, Kobra's new juice is three times stronger than Venom and permanent." the Speedster explained, "But how did Kobra get access to project blockbuster?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier! Using the cult to create a blockbuster Venom super formula Robin to Aqua Lad we got-" Robin said standing up and placing his fingers to his ears only to be met with- "Static."

"Well I guess we just hope for the best then." Kid Flash muttered shrugging his shoulders outside the Helicopter from earlier that Super Boy had heard landed a door opened one part going down as a ramp while other went up to reveal the villain known to the world as Sports Master stepping down and off the ramp Sports Master went up to Kobra who had Mammoth and Shimmer with him.

"Lord Kobra." Sports Master greeted.

"Sports Master the shipment is ready." Lord Kobra replied looking at Shimmer who took a few steps forward and opened a small metal case with vials of purple chemicals as Sports Master reached for one and took it out holding it up he observed it.

"The new Kobra Venom?"

"A complete success." Kobra confirmed gesturing to Mammoth, "Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This really is a game-changer finally we can go mano-a-mano with the Justice League." Sports Master said tossing the vial into the air and catching it above them a nearly completely invisible Miss Martian floated there watching shady deal go down.

 _"Everyone I'm sending a telepathic image of the buyer now."_ the Female Martian thought back inside the Factory Ronin, Aqua Lad and Super Boy had moved to the catwalk while kneeled they received the image as Bane kept watch.

"Sports Master he's the buyer but something doesn't add up here." Ronin stated.

"Agreed Aqua Lad to Red Tornado do you read me." the Atlantean tried using the Radio but was met with static same with Ronin.

"We can't reach the League, Robin or Kid our comm's must be jammed now we need a real plan."

"I have a suggestion." Bane suddenly said with that he flung himself over the railing of the catwalk to land on the ground between two cultists before they had time Bane backhanded one away sending him flying before knocking the other ones gun up just as he pulled the trigger shots rang out through the building and were heard outside causing them to turn back to the Factory.

"What does he/What is he-." Ronin and Aqua Lad were interrupted by a loud roar and the three Teens turned to see a large creature crash through the window and land on the catwalk breaking it in two and dropping them to the floor as well they landed on their feet behind them Bane held the knocked out Cultist as Ronin, Aqua Lad and Super Boy prepared to face of against Mammoth who roared.

"Destroy them now leave no trace." Kobra ordered as he Shimmer and Sports Master entered the Factory the creature that leapt through the window known as Mammoth charged them so Super Boy rushed to intercept halting the creature in its tracts but unfortunately this beast was stronger than Bane of Venom and Block Buster combined so Mammoth grabbed the clone by the waist lifted him into the air by this time Bane had already began making his escape so Ronin drew out one of his swords and held it in a defensive position Aqua Lad grab his Water Bearers forming a shield using one crouching down he protected himself from bullets with the other one he fire out small orb shaped water projectiles as Ronin used his blade to deflect any shot that would hit him.

 _"Why are there so many of these stupid Cultists_ _."_ Ronin thought as he backed up still deflecting rounds seeing more Cultists coming Ronin drew out his other blade and used that as well to add extra defense Bane let out a chuckle from his cover before slipping out above the villains Miss Martian flew over them and entered the factory with her powers she began throwing Cultists around Sports Master narrowed his eyes as noticed the slight distortion indicating where she was deciding to try a new approach Ronin made his way over to Aqua Lad and rolled behind his shield to use his crossbow Super Boy was sent flying to slam into some metal object.

 _"Aw God that hurt-and so will this."_ Super Boy thought noticing Mammoth charging at him the creature swung his fist up slamming it into the Clone's stomach smashing him back up into the stone pillar again quickly recovering Super Boy swung his fist forward throwing the strongest punch he could muster knocking Mammoth away sending him flying Super Boy charged forward to continue his assault now that Sports Master confirmed what he was seeing he grabbed a retractable javelin from his pocket and threw it the Javelin flew through the air towards its target Miss Martian saw this and narrowly avoid it only for it to explode.

"M'gann NO!" Aqua Lad screamed seeing her flying back both he and Ronin wanted to help her but knew they couldn't now visible she landed on top of some and land on one of those metal objects as Super Boy and Mammoth continued their fight Robin leapt above them across the metal containers and landed on the catwalk as Kid Flash came up next to him they both observed for a moment before the Speedster rushed in to help the Boy Wonder however had a different idea as he grinned the Former Assassin and the Atlantean kept backing up with the shield the two got behind one of the metal containers using it for cover.

"Alright we just need to think of a way out of this we nee-." Aqua Lad began only to be interrupted by two flanking Cultists who had run around to the other side aiming they prepared to fire only for Kid Flash to run in and kick them both away out of nowhere.

"Hey how's it going." the Speedster greeted before being forced into cover by more Cultist firing from a nearby catwalk.

"Miss Martian if your still conscious over there we need your power our radios have been jammed! Link us up!" Ronin ordered loudly on his words the Female Martian slowly pushed herself up and put a hand to her head connecting the Team.

 _"Everyone online?"_ Miss Martian thought as Super Boy was knocked back by one of Mammoth's punches.

 _"Yeah."_ the Clone thought recovering from the blow still not liking the whole telepathic connection.

 _"I am here as well."_ Aqua Lad thought.

 _"You know it beautiful."_

 _"Kid now is not the time to be flirting for now we need to retreat and regroup."_ Ronin mentally ordered.

 _"Busy now."_ Robin interjected outside the factory the Boy Wonder landed by the Helicopter pad behind him a man stood.

"Batman must be desperate If he sends his whelp to task me." Kobra stated Shimmer standing by him as Robin turned to face them.

"What's wrong, Koby? You look disconcerted." Robin stated smirking.

"This is beneath me Shimmer take him." the Cult Leader ordered Shimmer rushed forward to attack however Robin leapt up and flipped over her causing her to miss her strike completely he landed in a fighting stance ready to take her on.

 _"Robin Now! We need to go."_ Ronin demanded as Shimmer stopped and turned to face him again.

"Alright fine." the Boy Wonder muttered looking back at the Factory as Shimmer charged once more Robin pulled out a flash bang to thorw it on the ground disappearing with a bright flash Shimmer stop before she ran into Kobra as Shimmer stared at the spot where Robin once was Kobra looked over to the Factory back inside Aqua Lad used some water whips to knock cultists of the catwalks.

 _"Strategic Retreat Everyone Now!"_ Ronin ordered using his a combination of throwing knives, stars and his crossbow to knock the weapons out of the Cultists hands and then pin them to the wall or floor, _"Kid you're on point clear a path to the exist."_

 _"Right I'm on it."_ the Speedster thought in return running out from cover Kid Flash took off down the way they came in knocking Kobra goons out of the way as he went the Team followed soon after with Super Boy lagging behind they reached the door and rushed inside the closest just as Mammoth jumped from the side and attempted to get Miss Martian but Super Boy intercepted him however by grabbing his hands the two briefly struggled before the Clone won by grabbing one of the Creatures hands and tossing the beast aside sending him flying into a group of Cultists that were chasing them he then followed after the others.

"Super Boy are you alright." Ronin called back as both he and Aqua Lad lagged behind waiting for the clone.

"Yeah I'm good-still here let's go." Super Boy replied entering the Mine Shaft turning Super Boy shut the metal door to the factory causing it to lock shut he then took off with Ronin and Aqua Lad in tow behind them there were two slams on the door before it gave way on the third allowing Mammoth in the Mine Shaft as he slumped a group of Kobra thugs followed after shooting at the Team.

"Super Boy The Support Beams." Ronin shouted over the gun fire the Clone understood and slammed his fist into the old wood of a few of the beams Ronin did the same on the other side behind them part of the ceiling started to give way behind them Miss Martian narrowly pulled them out of the way of the falling rocks while the Cultists narrowly evaded getting splattered Mammoth stared at the fallen rocks before walking away on the other side of the rocks Aqua Lad snapped a glow stick lighting up the area they were in.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin questioned himself mostly staring at the rocks blocking the path back.

"And back to this again." Aqua Lad sighed breaking the glow stick in two and dropping it.

"When did we decide on that?" Miss Martian asked.

"We didn't Robin just put himself above the rest of us." Super Boy replied crossing his arms.

"We actually never even decided of that did we." Kid Flash added.

"Whatever..."

"Other than myself you do have the most experience but perhaps that's exactly what has left you unprepared I was raised to fight and lead others in the Shadows." Ronin stated causing Robin turn around walking up to the Boy Wonder he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Fighting alongside the Bat Man your roles are already defined you two do not need to talk however this Team is new different and a leader must be clear explicit he just cannot simply vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh so I'm suppose to hold everyone's hand now." Robin scoffed pulling back from Ronin's grip.

"No but a little heads up when we need it a direction on what we're suppose to doing or a warning perhaps instead of just vanishing on us would be nice." the Former Assassin stated Robin simply sighed knowing he was right knowing he really couldn't argue.

"Oh who am I kidding you should lead us James you're the only one who can." the Boy Wonder stated.

"Well I don't know about-"

"Please I can run circles around-" Kid Flash began

"Wally come on you know he's the right one for the job we all do." Robin insisted causing the Team to turn to him.

"Hello Megan it's so obvious." Miss Martian said.

"Could have told ya." Super Boy stated smirking.

"He does seem to be the best choice." Aqua Lad spoke up.

"Okay I admit it you guys are right." Kid Flash agreed Ronin silently gazed at his Teammates mulling this over in his head.

"Very well then I will accept the burden of leadership until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders I truly believe that you were meant to lead this Team maybe not now but someday." Ronin said Robin smiled and nodded Ronin then turned to address the rest of the Team, "All right everyone our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny I had the same thought." Robin snarked as the others moved closer to them.

"Now here's the plan so listen closely-" outside the Mine Shaft Sports Master tried to start the Helicopter only-.

"Sabotage Robin right?" Sports Master said more then asked stepping out of the Helicopter.

"Undoubtedly find the problem and Fix it." Kobra ordered Shimmer who bowed before walking away.

"Master shall we send search parties out after the intruders?" a Cultist asked as he walked up to Kobra with Mammoth.

"Don't be absurd they'll come to us."

"-So Sports Master's the supplier slash buyer but it still doesn't track." Robin stated looking at his holographic screen glove as the Team raced down the Mine Shaft, "He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond block buster with Venom that took some major nerdage." Kid Flash added.

"So with all that it implies a third party working with them and possible even more we also have to consider why Sports Master wants this Kobra Venom because I doubt he'd use it on himself it's likely that he or whoever he's working for have volunteers or maybe even forced volunteers if I'm right about all of that this could go even deeper then we think." Ronin said as they came up on the exist only for Bane to reappear seemly more muscular causing the Team to stop , "But his is likely just the tip of the ice berg."

"Halt, ninos I'm feeling explosive." Bane joked with that's when the Team noticed C4 packs on the stone walls surrounding them.

 _"Okay did he seriously just make a Wally a pun."_

 _"Hey I'm way funnier than this guy."_

 _"Shut up and back up Kid just back you'll need a running start I just need to get him talking."_ Nodding Kid Flash stepped backward.

"So you decide to betray us and why exactly is that?"

"Simply I want my factory back so I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come To avenge their sidekicks." Bane explained.

 _"Alright I'm ready."_ Kid Flash thought.

"And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." Bane said just before he could press the trigger a blur rushed and the trigger was gone confusing Bane.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Kid Flash taunted Bane turned to attack but Miss Martian stopped and lifted him up into the air.

"Finally I've been waiting for this since we met this creep drop him." Super Boy ordered cracking his knuckles as he walked up dropping into a stance he drew his fist back Miss Martian obliged and dropped Bane the Clone swung his fist up knocking the Burly Genius out cold with that down the Team quickly tied him to a tree but something else was wrong-, "The Helicopter is fixed."

"That didn't last nearly as long as I hoped it would have." Robin muttered.

"Kid get down their do not let them leave under any circumstance." Ronin ordered with a nod Kid Flash pulled his goggles down and took off down at the landing pad the Helicopter had just started up once more.

"The helicopter is operational exalted one." a Cultist informed Kobra bowing to him without a word Sports Master began walking toward the vehicle when a blur shot passed in front of him taking out a number of Cultists they all knew it was none other then the side Kid Flash who ran up leapt over a wooden crate and kicked a guy who was shooting at him.

"Take the shipment!" Kobra ordered not needing to be told twice Sports Master full on sprinted to the Helicopter the metal case from earlier in his hand Super Boy suddenly fell from the sky near the Helicopter sending people flying while cracking the ground.

"You want to go again?" the Clone taunted Mammoth growled and charged forward.

"Not this time." Aqua Lad said unleashing a huge blast of water using both his Water Bearers and a water tower along with a broken pipe which struck Mammoth sending him flying away smirking Super Boy turned to the helicopter.

"Yeah sorry that's not apart of the plan." the Clone stated seeing that Aqua Lad and the water was doing their jobs and holding their foe back Super Boy drew him fist back and prepared to punch the Helicopter's fuel tank only to shot in the back by Sports Master who was holding a powerful laser crossbow which sent him stumbling Sports Master kept coming and firing the blasts knocking the Clone away behind him a camouflaged Miss Martian flew into the Helicopter flying into the cargo hold she planted something before watching a Super Boy and Sports Master came into view trying to catch him off guard Miss Martian flew at him but Sports Master somehow already knew she was there and thus was able to flip over her before firing a shot into the dirt making the Female Martian turn visible again wrapping an arm around her neck Sports Master returned to shooting Super Boy.

 _"I really don't like this part of the plan."_ the Clone thought with his back pressed against a bunch of crates meanwhile Kid Flash dodged shots as he ran up to where Kobra and Shimmer before upper cutting a Cultist knocking his mask off stop Kid Flash.

"Souvenir." the Speedster exclaimed catching it before running off Robin suddenly dropped from the roof.

"So just you and me sister." the Boy Wonder challenged Shimmer grinned as she rush to fight him on the other side Ronin walked in.

"It'll be just you and me Kobra." the Former Assassin challenged cracking his knuckles, "I know you hate getting you hands dirty."

"True-" Kobra admitted removing his red cape letting it fall to the ground, "But sometimes even a God must stoop to conquer."

"And I thought Ra's was arrogant." Ronin muttered to himself unbuckling his swords along with his belt he let them fall to the ground before removing his jacket and tossing it aside as well with that done the Former Assassin dropped into a fighting stance for a few tense moments the two fighters remained unmoved but knowing he'd be the only one to move Ronin charged leapt into for a jumping spinning back kick Kobra blocked this by crossing his arms though it did slide him back a bit landing on the ground Ronin rushed forward with a spinning back fist followed by a leg sweep but Kobra dodged both of these by simply stepping back Ronin leapt up with a flying knee Kobra caught it with both hands and kicked the Former Assassin away sliding he ended up on one knee.

"What's wrong, boy? You seem disconcerted." Kobra taunted Ronin stood to resume his fighting stance with narrowed eyes he wouldn't let his opponent goad him but now he was more determined than ever to land a blood drawing punch in Kobra's smug face meanwhile Kid Flash rushed into knocking them down making a U turn the Speedster came back around taking down another guy down Mammoth suddenly was pushed passed the unconscious Cultists still trapped by Aqua Lad and his water blast Mammoth had been pushed half way across the field storing away one Water Bearer Aqua Lad kept the water coming with other but channeled electricity into his now free hand the Atlantean placed his hand in the water sending an a current through the water.

 _"I pray this works."_ Aqua Lad thought as the electric shock reached Mammoth's body sending wave after wave of forced electrical pluses through him and thanks to be soaking wet it only made the electrocution even worse a moment later Aqua Lad cut both of the water and electricity off allowing the now fried Mammoth to fall back first onto the ground unconscious sighing Aqua Lad stored away his other Water Bearer meanwhile Super Boy kept getting closer forcing Sports Master backed up onto the Helicopter ramp.

"Thanks for the workout, but I got to fly." Sports Master stated as he stopped firing before throwing Miss Martian at Super Boy causing them both to fall to the ground as they lay their Sports Master started the Helicopter and began raising it up into the air they let him get to a certain point in the air that's when Miss Martian pulled out Bane's C4 Trigger causing Super Boy smirk slightly and nod at her pressing the plunger she detonated the C4 she had attached to the Kobra Venom shaking the whole Helicopter as the a fire raged behind him Sports Master tried to gain control but it was useless looking out the window he saw where he would crash.

 _"Well thank God Skydiving is a Sport."_ Sports Master thought unbuckling himself from the seat he rushed grabbed a parachute from the wall and bailed out through the side door pulling his cord to slow his descent and land somewhere in the Jungles of Santa Prisca moments after this the Helicopter crashed into the Factory and both with up in flames faster than a BBQ likely due to all of the chemicals that were there Ronin dodged around Kobra's strike and hit him with combo of gut punches following it with an upper cut.

"What kind of God gets injured by a mere Mortal." Ronin taunted seeing that his attack had actually done damage.

"I am plagued by mosquitoes." Kobra snapped in rage it had finally reached seeing that the Factory was destroyed and Ronin had given a bloody almost broken nose at that moment Shimmer was suddenly thrown at his feet tied up by bolas and unconscious.

"Good cause these mosquito's mighty concerted over your pain." Robin called over as he and the others stood behind Ronin the Cult Leader glanced around looking at the Teenage Heroes then at Shimmer and Mammoth knowing he was no match for all of them.

"Another time then." Kobra said backing up into the Jungle and disappearing Ronin rushed in after and searched around.

"He got away." the Former Assassin reported returning to the Team.

"It doesn't mater we stopped the Cult's Kobra Venom from leaving this island took down Bane and we picked the right guy to lead." Robin encouraged this actually brought Ronin's sprits up before Robin began laughing as turned to face what was now the still burning wreak of a Factory, "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman."

"That is the most backward underhanded thing ever you traitor." Ronin muttered watching him go.

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**

 **August 4th 01:06 EDT**

* * *

"A simple recon mission observe and report." Bat Man snapped getting in Ronin's face

"With all do respect Bat Man I have no regrets over my actions I got results." Ronin stated not flinching under the Bat Glare knowing he wouldn't get him to crack the Dark Knight began walking down the Team's line arms behind his back as he spoke.

"You'll each receive a written evaluation Detailing your many mistakes." Bat Man continued he stopped at the end of the line and turned so now he was facing the Teen again, "Until then Good job."

 _"Wait what was that."_ the Team collectively thought looking over at him with surprise, _"Was that a compliment."_

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy how you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success and how you choose who leads determines character." Bat Man explained as he began walking away to the exist.

"Well now that that's done with I got to go I've got a friend to visit." Ronin told the Team once had Bat Man left he started leaving too.

 _"Be seeing you soon Kara I guess it has been a while-"_

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

* * *

"All I recovered is a single ampoule of Kobra Venom." Sports Master told the monitors in front of him.

"Peut-etre the drug can be reverse engineered."

"Mais, what of our young heroes? First, Cadmus, then Mister Twister now, Santa Prisca."

"Once is happenstance twice is coincidence but three times is enemy action and enemies of the light must not stand."


End file.
